Contrato de alquiler
by kags1996
Summary: Oikawa iba a tener que compartir apartamento en Tokio nada más y nada menos que con su odioso kōhai hasta que el contrato terminara. "Viviré en el infierno durante seis meses, Iwa-chan. Y es tu culpa".
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Haikyuu y a su autor Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 **Contrato de alquiler**

* * *

Capítulo I

"¿Por qué tenía que ser él?"

* * *

—No. Me niego.

La mandíbula se le deslizó unos cuantos centímetros hasta quedar por completo desencajada. ¿Cómo podía él…? ¿¡Pero qué…!?

Se suponía que era su mejor amigo.

¡Se suponía que era su mejor amigo!

Aquello era traición y no podía ser llamado de otra manera. ¡Él era casi de su propia sangre! Su Iwa-chan lo estaba echando de patitas a la calle como si no fuera nada más que un perro sucio y pulgoso. ¡A él!

—¿Ah? —protestó, dejando caer las maletas a ambos lados de sus piernas, aun varado en el umbral de la puerta del apartamento.

Iwaizumi solo acentuó su ceño fruncido, manteniendo los brazos cruzados con firmeza a la altura de su pecho. Se hallaba al fondo de lo que era el comedor, sentado junto a la mesa que estaba ubicada al lado de la ventana. Sobre la madera de roble reposaba una taza de café, cuyo vapor inundaba las fosas nasales de Tooru, que desde que había salido de la estación de micros no había dejado de pensar en el sabroso desayuno que disfrutaría con su Iwa-chan. Incluso había fantaseado con que su mejor amigo le abriera la puerta en delantal con el saludo de _"¡Ah! ¡Tooru, llegaste! ¡El budín aún se está horneando, pero no te preocupes que no debe faltar mucho! Siéntate que ya te sirvo el café. Es Mocaccino. Sé que ese es el que te gusta"_. Pero el pequeño detalle era que, justamente, se trataba de Hajime.

—Lo que escuchaste, Oikawa. —Su voz era cortante. Su firmeza, inquebrantable. Pudo identificar aquella mirada suya que decía que iba en serio con lo que decía y que no se atreviera a cuestionarlo. Y suavizando el tono de voz, añadió con tranquilidad—: Que tú te la hayas pasado en Europa el semestre pasado no es mi culpa.

—¡Claro que no lo es! —exclamó con la agudeza infantil que su voz era capaz de adoptar. Había avanzado por el comedor hasta donde su amigo se encontraba. Se arrodilló sobre el suelo y apoyó el mentón en la mesa, haciendo un puchero—. ¡Por eso te he dicho que me esperes!

Iwaizumi lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y pagar el alquiler de un apartamento para dos personas durante seis meses? ¿Me ves cara de cagar grueso?

Tooru arrugó la nariz.

—Qué grosero eres, Iwa-chan. Y no, por supuesto que no te habría pedido eso. Te habría depositado el dinero en tu cuenta desde Europa, señor intelectual.

El rostro de su amigo se crispó ante su tonito de suficiencia y lo único que pudo hacer el castaño fue chillar y suplicar por su perdón cuando Hajime tomó su pequeña y delicada nariz entre sus dedos y la abolló como si se tratara de una lata de cerveza.

—¡No tengo tarjeta de crédito, tengo que pagarlo en efectivo, idiota!

Una vez que lo soltó, Oikawa se sobó la nariz observándolo con recelo. Aquella zona en particular le había quedado enrojecida.

—Qué bruto eres, Iwa-chan. ¿Así tratarás a tu novia el día que tengas una?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió, acalorado.

—Pues fíjate que no te creo nada.

—Pues no me creas. Te aseguro que no será idiota como tú.

Oikawa lo observó con burla, admirando el tono enrojecido de sus mejillas. Durante esos meses que no lo había visto, Hajime había crecido. Se podía decir con seguridad que sus años de jovencito adolescente habían quedado en el pasado. Sus rasgos habían madurado: su mirada se había vuelto más afilada y su mandíbula ancha por fin se había asentado en su rostro, que estaba menos redondeado y más anguloso. Su aspecto era más viril. En otras circunstancias le habría dicho que estaba más apuesto, pero en aquel entonces solo se le ocurría decirle que jamás conseguiría novia porque era malo y feo.

—¿Por qué no me dejas quedarme? ¡Dividiremos la cuota! —exclamó, decepcionado.

Hajime suspiró, dejando la taza de café a la que le había dado un sorbo.

—El contrato no me deja traer a nadie más a vivir aquí. La ubicación es buena, y considerando el precio me siento afortunado de haber podido conseguir estos metros cuadrados. No quiero arriesgarme a que el dueño me de una patada en el culo. ¿Entiendes?

—Ya… —Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, Hajime no se veía tanto como un ogro. Incluso casi que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber pensado que era malo y feo—. ¡Pero aun así pudiste haber..-

—O pudiste haberlo hecho tú ¿Quizás? —sugirió, abatido—. Ambos somos mayores de edad, Tooru. No tengo por qué encargarme de todos tus asuntos.

Bajó la mirada, sin saber qué responder. En parte porque tenía razón, y pese a que le costaba admitirlo, Hajime siempre había sido el maduro de los dos y no tenía por qué seguir cargando con él de esa manera. No era lo justo ¿Verdad? Mucho menos ahora que ambos se encontraban en la universidad y se suponía que por fin estaban encaminando su vida para poder ser alguien el día de mañana. Era el curso natural de las cosas, y no podía continuar pensando que seguiría enlazado a su mejor amigo hasta el final de los tiempos por mucho que lo deseara. Pero por otro lado lo que no lo dejaba hablar era el _miedo_. Tenía terror de salir de su zona de confort que se resumía en Hajime, su familia, el volley y Miyagi, y enfrentarse con el mundo exterior y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

No quería salir de ahí.

Por favor, que no lo obligaran a salir de _allí_.

Ese era el lugar donde se sentía a salvo, seguro.

Tokio y la universidad estaban en el otro paquete, en aquel mundo exterior que todavía no podía controlar, ni sentirse seguro dando los pasos solo.

—No tengo a dónde ir… —musitó.

Iwaizumi lo observó durante unos segundos. Tooru no lo observaba, sus párpados caídos dejaban entrever sus ojos del color del chocolate, que se enfocaban en su taza de café pero sin mirar. Se veía realmente deprimido. Ese idiota…

—Tsk. ¡Pero que conste que lo hice porque sabía que eras un tarado! —Golpeó la mesa con el puño y saco del bolsillo de su jean un papel. Ante la mirada confundida de su amigo, explicó—. Como sabía que vendrías y que no tendrías un lugar donde quedarte te he conseguido un apartamento. No tengo idea de cómo es, pero en tu situación no estás en condiciones de ser muy quisquilloso. —Le dirigió una mirada severa—. A la tarde tendrás que dirigirte a este sitio, allí se encontrará el dueño. Yo que tú, aceptaría. No tienes donde ir ¿Cierto?

A medida que hablaba la sonrisa de Oikawa se iba ensanchando y la emoción se hacía latente en sus ojos brillosos. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Iwa-chan jamás podría echarlo así sin más! Incluso se había tomado la molestia de buscarle y conseguirle un apartamento.

Y con una mueca pícara, añadió:

—Te ves muy guapo cuando te preocupas por los demás, Iwa-chan.

—Repite eso si eres muy macho.

* * *

Hasta que se había hecho la hora, Tooru se había puesto más o menos al tanto con su mejor amigo. No hubo budín recién horneado ni mocaccino, pero se sintió feliz del café sin azúcar que le sirvió y de las pocas galletas sobrevivientes del paquete que le convidó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía desde que se había ido de viaje a Europa, por lo que se había encargado de describirle de manera resumida su experiencia y darle los obsequios que le había comprado. Por supuesto, tanto él como Hajime sabían que deberían verse nuevamente para continuar conversando, porque el tiempo se les había quedado corto. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos, y había sido la primera vez que se había separado de él por un tiempo tan prolongado. Y pese a lo arisco que podía ser su amigo, sabía que en el fondo también lo había extrañado. Y eso era fácilmente comprobable: todos los días, a la misma hora, Hajime le había enviado un mensaje de buenos días preguntándole cómo iba todo. Por supuesto, sin emojis ni florituras, bien seco como era usual en su persona. Pero el gesto allí estaba, presente, todos los días de su viaje. Y eso en el lenguaje de Iwa-chan era un "Te echo de menos y me preocupo por ti. Por favor, mantenme al tanto de tu situación".

Por suerte sabía que al otro día volvería a encontrárselo ya que, a pesar de seguir carreras distintas, ambos iban a la misma Universidad, y por lo menos podrían arreglar para verse en algún intervalo o en el peor de los casos a la salida.

Técnicamente le faltaban un par de materias y finales para pasar a tercer año, pero por culpa de su viaje se había atrasado. No era que se sintiera mal al respecto, no se arrepentía de su experiencia, pero el pensar que Hajime se encontraba en las clases de tercer año lo hacían sentirse un poco ansioso. También se sentía un poco intranquilo por su futura situación: era la primera vez que alquilaría solo, en Tokio. Los años anteriores lo había hecho con Iwa-chan, pero por culpa de la alta demanda de alquileres que necesitaban los universitarios, conservar el mismo alojamiento una vez que se regresaba de las vacaciones era tan imposible como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la dirección que Hajime le había escrito, dejó las maletas en el suelo, tomando un descanso. Soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello. No pudo evitar soltar una mueca de desagrado al sentir la textura con la que le había quedado.

«Tonto Iwa-chan y su champú barato. Me dejó el pelo más duro que la paja de una escoba. Pobre de mí y mi precioso cabello.»

Observó el edificio que se hallaba en frente. Revisó la dirección un par de veces y comprobó que era ese. Se trataba de una edificación antigua, de esas cuyos techos eran demasiado altos para la arquitectura oriental moderna y cuyas paredes gruesas eran lo suficientemente frías y húmedas como para saber que la calefacción allí, durante el invierno, seria precaria. Se dirigió a la entrada y cuando conversó con el encargado le explicó quién era y a qué había ido.

—Oh, claro. Sí, el cuarto piso. ¿Eres universitario?

—Exacto—. Forjó una sonrisa, de esas falsas que tan bien sabía dar. Estaba seguro que aquello no le había sentado demasiado bien al hombre, ya que los universitarios solían tener la fama de dar problemas. Pero él había dejado de ser de esa clase de estudiante hacía un buen rato ya. A veces se lamentaba de haberse vuelto tan ñoño y aburrido.

—Por allí —Le indicó con el dedo índice unas escaleras.

Oikawa le dedicó una sonrisa que no era más que una pequeña curva en sus labios y que, de alegría, no tenía nada.

—¿Perdón? — ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Pretendía que subiera cuatro pisos por escalera y con maletas?

El encargado le sonrió, soltando una risa que resonó entre las paredes húmedas del lugar de una manera casi diabólica.

—A menos que quieras llegar a tu apartamento, las escaleras están por allí.

Tooru se mordió el labio inferior, pero no se sumó a las risas del hombre con complicidad porque en aquel entonces nada le resultaba gracioso. Aquel edificio era _demasiado_ antiguo.

Tras subir los cuatro pisos de unas escaleras cuyos escalones eran demasiado altos incluso para alguien como él, logró llegar a salvo junto con su pesado equipaje.

Oyó unas voces al final del pasillo, y él no hizo más que seguirlas pero sin prestarles demasiado atención en realidad, puesto que aún estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y maldiciendo la antigüedad del edificio y sus malditas escaleras. A lo mejor había sido por eso, que, cuando se tuvo que enfrentar con la situación que tenía en frente, su cuerpo no hizo más que paralizarse y sentir un sacudón que lo recorrió de arriba abajo como si le hubieran arrojado un baldazo de agua helada.

—Su compañero de apartamento llegará pronto.

—De acuerdo —Asintió el muchacho. Se encontraba de espaldas, pero podría reconocer aquella nuca aunque se encontrase en el otro lado del mundo y no supiera que él también se hallaba allí. Se trataba de alguien lo suficientemente alto como para imponer una presencia envidiable cuando ingresaba a la cancha –aunque no tanto como él-, pero con un aura de misticismo que, una vez fuera de ella, lo hacía inmiscuirse con el resto de las personas ordinarias. Lo suficientemente descuidado como para llevar puesta esa campera deportiva mal combinada con sus pantalones oscuros. Y lo suficientemente odioso como para saber que se trataba de él.

—Oh, creo que ya ha llegado —habló el sujeto, posando su mirada en su persona.

Entonces fue su turno para darse la vuelta y sus temores se confirmaron.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y no le pasó por desapercibido cómo sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa al verlo. Él, que había tenido la ventaja de haberse preparado unos segundos antes, se encargó de mantener su expresión jovial y relajada de siempre. Jamás se perdonaría si le mostrase que se encontraba afectado por su presencia.

—Tobio-chan, _tanto tiempo_ —saludó con burla, acompañando con su mano el gesto.

El muchacho parpadeó varias veces y lo vio tragar saliva antes de hablar.

—O-Oikawa-san.

Tooru lo notaba nervioso en su manera invisible de revolverse en su lugar, y en la forma en la que tensaba sus hombros, en un vano intento por encogerse. A pesar de haber crecido, aún seguía sobrándolo en altura, y era una cualidad que le gustaba resaltar. Porque siempre era importante destacar lo _suyo_ que Tobio _carecía_.

Le gustaba ser más alto que él.

Le gustaba ser más que él.

—O-Oikawa-san —entreabrió los labios—, ¿Qué..-

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le robó las palabras de la boca. Pero devolviéndoselas con todo el veneno que era capaz de transmitir oculto en su altiva sonrisa.

Cuando su antiguo kouhai estaba a punto de hablar, lo volvió a interrumpir:  
—Vengo por el apartamento —murmuró, avanzando hacia el sujeto que pretendía ser el dueño del lugar, encargándose de no dirigirle la mirada ni una vez cuando pasó por su lado. A lo mejor, de esa manera, se daría cuenta de que su presencia no le era grata y que no le apetecía ponerse a conversar acerca del tránsito de Tokio y de cómo el clima se había vuelto más fresco—. Así que lamento comunicarte que Iwa-chan me lo consiguió primero para mí. Yo que tú andaría buscando otro sitio.

Desde el rabillo del ojo pudo verlo fruncir el ceño, y sintió ganas de mofarse de Tobio al ver que no había cambiado nada su actitud para con él. Pese a los años, lo seguía observando de la misma manera: con los labios apretados en una fina línea, y el rostro un poco agachado, cosa que sus ojos azules tuvieran que verlo a través de su flequillo.

El dueño del apartamento hizo acto de su presencia, aclarándose la voz.

—¿Acaso se conocen? —preguntó con una escueta sonrisa, como si la tensión del aire existente en el ambiente no estuviera. Debía rondar por los cincuenta, o alguna edad aproximada, ya que las arrugas de su rostro y su atuendo anticuado lo delataban.

Oikawa observó a Kageyama de soslayo.

—Es solo un antiguo Kouhai —explicó.

«Y la causa de mis mayores problemas.» Pero eso prefirió omitirlo.

El hombre sonrió complacido juntando las palmas de las manos.

—¡Oh! Eso será magnífico para la convivencia. —Sonrió—. Siempre es mejor cuando dos personas se conocen ¿Cierto?

Kageyama aguardó en silencio, no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que, si el ambiente ya se encontraba tenso, ahora mismo se quebraba solo de lo tirante que se encontraba.

—¿Convivencia? —repitió Tooru acercando levemente la cabeza como si no hubiera oído bien.

—Claro, esto es un apartamento para dos personas —le respondió con seriedad—. Sé que tu amigo ha llamado por ti. ¿Acaso no te lo ha dicho?

—No, no lo ha hecho —negó, sin dejar de mantener su sonrisa que no era más que una mueca tensa. Todos los pensamientos malos que había tenido de su mejor amigo aquella mañana reaparecieron de golpe. No podía creer en la situación en la que el destino pretendía que se metiera. Debía hacer algo. Lo que sea para salir de esa situación. Y debía ser rápido—. Y me temo que no podré aceptar algo como esto —soltó una risa un tanto forzada—. Lo siento por ti, Tobio-chan –en realidad no-. Pero tendrás que buscarte otro apartamento porque este me lo quedaré yo. ¿Cuánto está la cuota?—inquirió, regalándole al dueño una de sus mejores sonrisas—. Podré duplicarla.

El hombre se removió nervioso.

—Esto no estaba en los planes, jovencito. Además Kageyama-kun ya ha dejado su seña —le respondió con contrariedad—, y no puedo echarlo de aquí sin más.

«¡Eres un tonto, Tobio-chan! ¡Siempre interfiriendo en mis planes!»

Oikawa lo fulminó con la mirada y este solo frunció aún más el ceño, apartando la vista. Se hallaba apoyado contra la pared, con lo que parecía ser una maleta que no era ni la mitad de tan solo una que llevaba él. ¿Acaso esas eran sus pertenencias?

—Sé que esto no es lo que usted esperaba, pero no puedo darle mejores noticias que estas. Si no quiere usar un apartamento compartido hay otras ofertas rondando en Tokio —le sugirió con amabilidad, aunque la consternación brillaba en sus ojos. Definitivamente no esperaba que el encuentro desembocara en ello, a lo mejor había creído que se limitarían a firmar el contrato y ya.

—¿Irme a otro sitio? —preguntó Tooru más para sí mismo que como verdadero interrogante. Aquello no podía ser, no tenía dónde ir e Iwa-chan lo mataría si se enteraba que había rechazado la oferta. Tenía demasiado equipaje como para dormir en alguna estación, y también se encontraba muy cansado como para no asentar ningún destino fijo. Además, las clases comenzarían al otro día y no tenía mucho tiempo para andar sin rumbo. Debía acomodar su vida cuanto antes—. No, no puede ser. Mañana comienzo las clases y no tengo en mira ningún otro apartamento —y tampoco sabía cómo tenía que hacer para encontrar uno. Depender de Iwaizumi tenía sus desventajas: no tenía idea de cómo moverse por su cuenta—. Tengo que quedarme con este.

Escucharse a sí mismo pronunciando esas palabras fue como oír su propia sentencia de muerte. No por la frase en sí, sino por todo lo que esta conllevaba. Aceptar eso era someterse a una convivencia con alguien con el cual no tenía la más mínima intención de relacionarse. Sin mencionar que era una persona a quien no veía desde que había egresado del Seijoh.

El dueño alzó las cejas.

—Entonces ¿Entramos a ver las instalaciones? —sugirió, un poco más animado de que hubieran más chances de firmar el contrato.

—Sí —asintieron ambos.

Quería terminar con aquel numerito bochornoso, entrar a su habitación, vaciar sus maletas y echarse a dormir. Eso sí, antes se encargaría de mandarle un mensaje a Iwa-chan diciéndole lo malo que era con él.

—Y este es el baño… Que bueno, claro, es compartido. ¡Pero dado que se conocen no creo que haya mucho problema! —se reía jocosamente el dueño del sitio. Justamente, el problema era que sí se conocían. El solo pensar que compartiría el mismo vaso donde poner el cepillo de dientes con su kouhai le daba dolor de cabeza. Y eso que no estaba mencionando otras situaciones más _comprometedoras_ a la hora de usar un baño.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a su amigo averiguarle sobre un apartamento que debería compartir con Tobio Kageyama? Había solo dos opciones: o no lo sabía, lo cual sería una sucia acción del destino; o estaba enterado de ello pero le importó tres cominos lo que él pensara al respecto. Y ciertamente se inclinaba más por la última. A diferencia de él, a Hajime jamás le cayó mal Tobio-chan y siempre que había podido, había interferido en sus planes a la hora de hacerle alguna maldad años atrás.

—Y esta es la cocina… —a medida que les iba mostrando el lugar, ambos asentían y sonreían por puro compromiso. A lo mejor soltaban algún halago y nada más. Por parte de ambos había una incómoda sensación en que la que ninguno sabía cómo moverse. Evitaban mirarse lo más posible y no se dirigían la palabra.

El apartamento estaba bien.

Más que bien.

Era grande si se tenía en cuenta que solo eran dos personas las que vivirían dentro y que se hallaban en Tokio, donde el espacio era reducido y cada centímetro era aprovechado al máximo. El comedor no era muy espacioso, y tenía un gran ventanal en el medio donde se situaba una mesa al lado con sus respectivas sillas. El televisor parecía aún más anticuado que el edificio, pero por su parte no emitió quejas. Mientras tuviera conexión a internet el cable se podía ir al demonio. Por fortuna, encontró que tendrían bastante privacidad a la hora de estar en sus propios dormitorios ya que estos estaban enfrentados de un lado al otro de la casa. Ambos tenían el mismo tamaño: ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. El suficiente para que entrara una cama, un escritorio y el ropero que ya venía incluido. Seguro se encargaría de personalizarlo un poco luego, ya que viéndolo tan blanco e impoluto le causaba una sensación deprimente.

La cocina era un tanto pequeña, y sus instalaciones no parecían muy modernas. Pero Tooru apenas sabía cocinar, así que daba por sentado que viviría a ramen instantáneo.

En resumen, era un sitio muy bonito, pero aun no podía darse el lujo de disfrutarlo porque había cierta mirada en su nuca que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

—Espero que haya sido de su agrado y cualquier molestia no duden en llamarme —habló una vez que terminó el recorrido. A continuación se limitó a darles un par de indicaciones de seguridad y de cómo debía ser el modo de pago—. ¿Alguna objeción? ¿Todo ha quedado claro?

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó Kageyama un poco más efusivo de lo normal. Tenía los puños apretados, los finos labios trazados en una línea y sus ojos abiertos. Lo observó ladeando la cabeza con un tinte de mofa pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Podemos ir a los papeles? —sonrió.

Ambos tomaron sus contratos y los leyeron con atención. Estos constaban de numerosas hojas a las cuales, Tooru habría botado la mitad por decir cosas sin relevancia. Oikawa se salteó lo que a él no le resultaba importante y fue directo al tiempo de caducidad del trato. Este decía que se comprometían a pagar mensualmente durante el tiempo de seis meses. Un semestre, lo cual le pareció lógico. Sin embargo, el leerlo le fue una pequeña patada en el dedo chiquito del pie.

Seis-meses-conviviendo-con-Kageyama.

Era una locura.

Se obligó a no pensarlo demasiado, porque en caso contrario, se obligaría a botar aquel papel, tomar sus valijas y regresar a Miyagi a ser un parásito con su vida.

Cuando le entregó la copia de su contrato, vio que Kageyama hacía lo mismo con la suya.

—¡Todo listo! —Tomó ambas copias y las guardó en sus respectivos folios para luego meterlas en su maletín—. Creo que es momento de irme. Espero que la convivencia sea buena y el sitio de su agrado.

Tooru lo acompañó hacia la puerta, asegurándole que todo iría de maravilla y agradeciéndole por su buena atención y colaboración de manera pomposa. Cuando cerró la puerta puso el pestillo.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y cerró los ojos tratando de conservar la calma. Al darse la vuelta, unos ojos azul marino le devolvían la mirada con cierta inseguridad.

Se habían quedado solos.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer intento en este fandom. En un mundo donde reina el Kagehina y el Iwaoi decidí emparejar a estos dos y ver qué sale jaja. Espero que puedan darle una oportunidad a esta pareja no muy popular y disfruten de leerla tanto como a mí me resultó escribirla. La pareja principal será Oikage, pero habrá menciones a secundarias que podrán ser tanto heteros como yaoi, espero que mi elección no ofenda a nadie, fue algo hecho al azar y cómo a mí me resultó más cómodo a la hora de escribir este relato. :)**

 **Gracias de antemano por darle una oportunidad a este montón de palabras.**

 **Ojalá les guste, y si no es mucha molestia, podrían hacerme saber qué les parece.**

 **¡Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Contrato de alquiler**

* * *

Capítulo II

"Cuando el destino te envía señales no debes ignorarlas"

* * *

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos. Kageyama yacía en el medio del comedor, con una postura que delataba no saber qué hacer con su propio cuerpo: si darse la media vuelta por completo o quedarse así, perfilado hacia su nuevo compañero de apartamento. Y él se había dado la media vuelta, con la espalda en contra de la puerta.

—No entrarás a mi habitación, niñito.

—De acuerdo.

—No pienso llevarme bien contigo solo porque ahora somos compañeros de piso.

—Lo sé.

—Esto está mal. Y cuando terminen estos seis meses no nos volveremos a ver.

—Lo entiendo.

—Bien. —Con aquellos puntos claros, Oikawa se dispuso a tomar sus maletas y seleccionar la habitación de la derecha sin siquiera preguntarle si le parecía bien. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó sobre esta con agotamiento.

Qué día había tenido.

Arrojó las valijas sobre la cama y las abrió de un tirón. Se dispuso a quitar la ropa e irla acomodando en el ropero, oyendo de fondo movimiento por parte de su compañero. El solo racionalizar que era Kageyama le hacía poner los pelos de punta. Apenas podía comprender cómo había terminado así.

«Son solo seis meses. Solo seis meses. Después todo esto terminará y te largarás de aquí» pensaba para reconfortarse. A lo mejor, tres meses antes de marcharse se pondría en campaña para buscar otros apartamentos con ayuda de Iwa-chan. Y todo volvería a la normalidad. Si tenía suerte podría alquilar con él.

Una vez hubo terminado, se arrojó a la cama y se dejó abrazar por el colchón mullido. Tomó su celular y telefoneó a sus padres, ya que no había podido hablar con ellos durante el día y quería informarles que estaba de maravilla, que el lugar era precioso y que no tenía ningún problema, aunque eso fuera mentira. No le molestaba hacerlo con tal de que su madre se quedara tranquila.

Cuando terminó con el protocolo, se dirigió rápidamente a su agenda de contactos y tocó el número de Iwa-chan. Había pensado en dormir, pero el estómago le rugía y había ciertas cosas que quería hablar con él.

Tomó el celular y le envió un mensaje.

" _Tengo hambre"_

Vio que Hajime luego de haberlo visto le escribía en respuesta.

" _Pues aliméntate, idiota"_.

Su amigo era de la clase de persona que no usaba mucho su teléfono celular y le molestaban las personas que andaban todo el día con él. Por eso sabía que lo había fastidiado con aquel mensaje, porque seguramente para Hajime no tenía demasiada relevancia.

" _Iwa-chaaaan, salgamos a comer :)_ _"_ le envió.

" _Olvídalo, estoy seco."_

" _Te invito, Iwa-chan~"_ aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo propuesto. ¡Se suponía que estaba enfadado con él!

" _Hecho. Nos vemos donde siempre"._

"Donde siempre" no era más que un bar que se situaba cerca de la universidad en el cual, en los años anteriores, se habían refugiado más de una vez del frío y habían almorzado y cenado juntos en cientos de ocasiones. Al igual que él, Iwaizumi no sabía cocinar, y pese a los muchos intentos en hacerlo para poder ahorrar, de alguna manera u otra terminaban pidiendo comida o yendo allí.

Era un sitio un tanto lúgubre: las luces permanecían bajas y la decoración había sido diseñada por alguien que se notaba que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer su trabajo. Pero la familiaridad del lugar le transmitía una sensación cálida y, por ende, ir allí con su mejor amigo era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba.

—Este año no pienso hacer como los anteriores, Oikawa. Me cocinaré —sentenció Iwaizumi tomando asiento frente a él con el ceño fruncido.

Tooru alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina. Por algún motivo sabía que no podía creerle.

—Mientras no tenga que llevarte a hacerte un lavado de estómago…

—Claro que no —refunfuñó—. Mi madre me ha enseñado unos trucos antes de venir.

—¿Ah sí? —se sorprendió él. De pronto parecía muy interesado. Iwa-chan siempre estaba en todo—. ¿Cómo cuáles?

—El _timing_ que se usa para hervir el arroz y esas cosas, ya sabes… —Al ver el silencio de él, carraspeó—. ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me llamaste? —También, una de las características que tenía ir a "Donde siempre" era que se trataba de un sitio donde se hablaban de temas importantes, noticias o simplemente charlas de elevado valor emocional. Allí fue donde Tooru cierta noche se había largado a llorar tras admitir por primera vez que extrañaba a su ex novia, la cual le había cortado un mes atrás. También fue donde Hajime le había confesado que había una chica de su curso que le gustaba, para tiempo después enterarse que tenía novio. Decenas de charlas que marcaban una grieta habían sido llevadas a cabo allí. Por eso, Iwaizumi ya sabía que si su amigo lo invitaba era porque necesitaba soltar algo. Y su sexto sentido le decía que se trataba de algo _grueso_.

Fue prácticamente instantáneo.

Los labios de Tooru comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos brillosos lo miraron con enfado.

—¡Eres un pésimo amigo!

Iwaizumi alzó una ceja y mantuvo el gesto impertérrito.

—¿Ah? —Solo lo esperó a que se explicara porque estaban en un sitio público, sino las cosas habrían sido distintas. _Muy distintas._

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que lo eres! —exclamó golpeando la mesa, indignado—. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme alquilar un apartamento con el estúpido de Tobio-chan? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Iwaizumi abrió los ojos de par en par cuando oyó el nombre de su kouhai.

—¿Kageyama? —El enojo se había esfumado por lo que lo había acusado y la sorpresa ocupaba su mente por completo—. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—¡Y yo que sé! —Respondió con exasperación—. Y sí, es el mismo Kageyama que piensas. El mismo odioso estúpido que..-

—Ya, ya. Lo he pillado —lo interrumpió un poco irritado. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio tratando de asimilar la situación actual de su amigo. No pudo evitar soltar un silbido—. Si te soy sincero, sí sabía que era compartido, pero no te lo he mencionado porque temía que te negaras. Pero jamás imaginé que tu nuevo compañero fuera Kageyama.

Tooru sorbió de su vaso y miró a través de la ventana con aire preocupado. El vapor humeante del udón ingresando en sus fosas nasales y viajando hacia el paladar era lo único reconfortante de esa conversación.

—Ya he firmado el contrato —comentó en un susurro serio entrecerrando los ojos—. Serán seis meses en los que viviré en el mismo infierno, Iwa-chan. Y todo por tu culpa.

—Al menos te he encontrado algo. Deberías ser más agradecido.

Hajime frunció el ceño y escudriñó a su amigo con paciencia. De verdad que lucía afectado por lo sucedido. Más allá de su expresión enfadada, podía discernir que el brillo de los ojos expresaba otra cosa.

Tooru a veces era como un niño. Y en aquel momento era uno muy asustado. Él podía darse cuenta ya que lo conocía tanto que sus sonrisas de idiota y sus ceños fruncidos no podían engañarlo.

—¿Por qué sigues empeñándote en odiarlo tanto? —suspiró con resignación. No le pasó por alto como él se tensaba, pero le dio igual. No le interesaba ser suave con ese asunto porque Oikawa era experto en evadir temas de conversación que no quería tocar. Por eso, su arma más letal y efectiva era ir directo al grano, sin vueltas. Y eso se le daba muy bien.

El castaño se tomó su tiempo para responder, revolviendo el udón con los palillos mientras observaba por la ventana. Su gesto se había vuelto serio y sus ojos se habían ensombrecido.

—Porque es así como _tiene_ que ser.

Hajime se mordió el labio alzando las cejas y se dio cuenta que el asunto era más grave de lo que había creído. Pero sintiéndose incapaz de poder lograr entrar al idiota de Oikawa en razón, decidió apuntar el interrogatorio hacia otro punto:

—¿Hablaste con él?

—Mhh… Solo le advertí que no podía entrar a mi cuarto.

—¡Oi!

—Es mí territorio —dijo acentuando el pronombre posesivo, defendiéndose—, y en mí territorio se hace lo que yo digo.

Iwaizumi soltó un bufido.

—¿Y luego…?

—Le dije que no me llevaría bien con él solo por compartir apartamento —Se llevó el dedo índice al mentón, tratando de rememorar—. Y creo que nada más. Me fui a mi cuarto a ordenar las cosas y él al suyo. Cuando me fui creo que se estaba bañando. No lo sé. No me interesa la verdad. Cuanto menos interactúe con él, mejor para mí.

Iwaizumi puso los ojos en blanco. Oikawa realmente podía ser un reverendo idiota. A veces no entendía cómo él lo soportaba tanto. Aunque a decir verdad, su amigo con él no era como con los demás. Y por supuesto, tenía muy en claro que si se pasaba de la raya él rápidamente se encargaría de colocarlo en su lugar.

—Por lo menos podrías haberle avisado a dónde ibas —gruñó.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

—Tobio-chan no es mi madre.

Tras terminar la cena, cada uno se marchó hacia su casa ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y querían alcanzar a tomar el último tren.

Cuando llegó a su casa, notó todas las luces apagadas. Recorrió en silencio el apartamento y se percató de que Tobio-chan no se había marchado ya que su juego de llaves permanecía en el porta llaves y sus zapatos yacían en la entrada. Supuso por la tranquilidad del lugar que se encontraba durmiendo.

Él se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, puesto que al día siguiente tendría que despertarse temprano para su primer día de clases. Se puso su ropa para dormir que no era más que un short deportivo viejo que hacía tiempo había dejado de usar porque se había desteñido y una remera que se encontraba más o menos en el mismo estado. Ingresó al baño para lavarse los dientes y notó que efectivamente, Tobio-chan ya había puesto el suyo en el respectivo recipiente. Era azul. Arrugó la nariz. Y tratando de no pensar demasiado, arrojó rápidamente el suyo y salió de allí.

«Faltan solo cinco meses y veintinueve días» se repitió.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, concilió el sueño.

* * *

Cuando el despertador sonó se encargó de apagarlo de un manotazo lo cual fue contraproducente porque lo único que hizo fue salir volando y sonar aún más fuerte. Oikawa se puso de pie de un salto, sintiéndose mareado de repente, y le puso fin a ese escandaloso bullicio.

Se dispuso a cambiarse y a prepararse algo en la cocina para luego enterarse que no había comprado nada. Tendría que desayunar en la universidad. Fastidiado, se colocó la chaqueta junto con la bufanda, y una vez que cercioró que estaba lo suficientemente guapo, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.

Empezar con Inglés Técnico II no era algo que lo motivara un lunes por la mañana. Sobre todo porque era una materia que solían cursar varias carreras, por lo tanto, compartía clases con personas de carreras distintas. En años anteriores aquello le habría parecido hasta divertido, pero en ese entonces no tenía ganas de lidiar con esas personas.

Sobre todo, porque _sabía_ que se los encontraría.

—Oye, oye —lo escuchó susurrar lo suficientemente alto como para oírlo. Podía identificar aquella voz _felina_ —. ¿Ese no es el hijo de Ushiwaka?

—¿El nacido para _segundear_?

A continuación, los escuchó reírse como un par de idiotas y tuvo que tomar aire para no arrugar su preciado rostro. Con una sonrisa encantadora, se dio la vuelta.

—Kuroo-chan, Boku-chan. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Se habían sentado detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta. Probablemente si lo hubiera sabido se habría encargado de tomar asiento junto a la chica que desde que había llegado no había parado de hacerle ojitos. No era precisamente fea, pero podía notar a lo lejos su poca materia gris existente. Y eso que él no solía ser alguien que se fijara mucho en esos temas. Si era lo suficientemente atractiva como para gustarle, palo y a la bolsa. No se andaba con rodeos, a menos que la muchachita en cuestión lo volviese loco y él pretendiese enamorarla.

El que estaba al lado de la ventana era Bokuto. Seguía luciendo igual de extraño que siempre: su cabello bicolor peinado hacia arriba como si hubiera metido los dedos en el enchufe y sus redondos ojos amarillos que tanto le hacían acordar a los de los búhos.

Su compañero, Kuroo, tampoco había cambiado mucho desde el año anterior. Su cabello negro seguía igual de desaliñado y su sonrisa gatuna enigmática parecía no querer desaparecer de su rostro. Le daba fastidio admitirlo, pero en realidad esa sonrisa era la que ponía cuando iba a hablarle a él. Lo había visto conversar con otras chicas y chicos y siempre se había mantenido serio y agradable.

—Iwaizumi nos ha dicho que te fuiste a Europa el semestre pasado y no nos has avisado —refunfuñó Bokuto cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla para evitar verlo, notoriamente ofendido—. ¡Qué malo eres, Oikawa! ¡Pudiste habernos contado!

—Y nosotros que nos habíamos preocupado porque pensamos que no querías ser más nuestro amigo —se lamentó Kuroo, extendiendo aún más su sonrisa.

Tooru les sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

—Pero aquí estoy ¿Verdad? —finalizó la conversación dándoles la espalda y volviendo a prestar atención a la profesora.

Cuando oyó sus risas bobaliconas cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza con frustración. Aquellos dos, junto con Iwa-chan, habían sido su compañía durante los intervalos de la universidad. No era que los detestara, de hecho, los consideraba un dúo bastante interesante. El problema era que no todos los días estaba del humor necesario para soportarlos. Cuando estaban juntos eran como dos potencias y ambos se disponían en una competencia tácita para ganar el premio al más idiota. Tooru siempre se sorprendía con el ganador, porque cada día que los conocía mejor se llevaba más sorpresas. A esas alturas no podría definir cuál era el peor. Aun así nunca los había tenido de compañeros en ninguna clase. Esa experiencia era algo nueva y se le hacía también aterradora.

La profesora, luego de presentarse y hablar acerca de la bibliografía de la materia, anunció cómo serían los métodos de evaluación y dijo que antes del examen habría que entregar un trabajo en equipo. Apenas terminó de mencionarlo que ya sentía el dedo fornido de Bokuto picoteándolo en la espalda y las continuas patadas que le daba Kuroo por debajo del banco.

—Ni aunque me tomara cinco botellas de sake, muchachos —negó cuando salieron del aula. No era precisamente un diez a la hora de las materias, pero sí se preocupaba por sus notas y a los trabajos les gustaba ofrecerles tiempo y dedicación. Y Kuroo y Bokuto no eran los mejores para llevar esos fines a cabo.

—¿Cómo que no? —Bokuto se tomó la cabeza, flexionando levemente las rodillas.

—No confío en ustedes —Tooru arrugó la nariz, observándolos de manera altiva desde su altura, con una mano apoyada en su cintura.

La expresión de Koutarou se desencajó en una mueca triste que hizo que Oikawa retrocediera unos pasos por la impresión. Su rapidez para deprimirse de un segundo para el otro era algo con lo que todavía no había aprendido a lidiar.

—Qué directo eres —Siseó Kuroo, observándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Y apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo, acotó—: Pero no nos rendiremos tan fácil ¿Verdad, Bokuto?

Al sentir unas palmaditas el chico asintió, de pronto recuperado.

—¡Tienes razón, Kuroo! ¡No dejaremos que Oikawa nos abandone! —exclamó con los brazos en jarras y con una sonrisa motivada.

Y así fue como, durante todo el recorrido hacia la cafetería, Tooru tuvo a sus dos compañeros pisándole los talones mientras le repetían hasta el hartazgo "Sé nuestro compañero de equipo" como si fueran un disco rayado.

—¡Que no! ¡NO! ¡Argh! ¡Basta! ¡Ya les dije que no! —chillaba el castaño, tapándose los oídos en un vano intento por dejar de oírlos.

—Sé nuestro compañero de equipo, sé nuestro compañero de equipo…

—Sé nuestro compañero de equipo, sé nuestro compañero de equipo…

Oikawa, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y los dientes tan apretados que incluso rechinaban, no pudo soportarlo más. Todos tenían un límite. Y él no era la excepción.

—¡Agh! ¡Basta! ¡Acepto! ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! —gritó dándose la vuelta y chocándose contra ellos al no medir la corta distancia con la que se encontraban. Se acomodó el cabello con aire histérico y resopló—. ¡Son un grano en el culo! ¡Ambos!

—Pero serás nuestro compañero —comentó Kuroo, quien lucía más que satisfecho. Sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba, en una mueca de suficiencia.

—¡Ya dije que sí!

—¡Oho oho oho!

—¡Oho oho oho!

Se tomó la frente con la mano, soltando un suspiro. Que Dios se apiadara de él y le diera la paciencia que le andaba faltando.

Iwaizumi, que los aguardaba sentado en la mesa más próxima a ellos, los observaba con una ceja alzada.

—Oi, es demasiado temprano para ser tan ruidosos —les recriminó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Díselo a ellos, Iwa-chan! —se quejó Oikawa con tono infantil, sentándose a un lado.

Se trataba de una de las mesas más privilegiadas de la cafetería, ya que se encontraba al lado de la ventana pero lo suficientemente lejos del bullicio como para poder conversar con tranquilidad. Además, estaba próxima a la salida por lo tanto el camino al baño era corto. Desde que habían ingresado con Iwa-chan se habían sentado allí, y fue casualmente donde se toparon con los otros dos capitanes al día siguiente, cuando intentaron robarles el lugar.

«—Este es nuestro sitio —había dicho Oikawa con arrogancia, observándolos desde arriba con el mentón en alto—. Así que largo. »

«—Pues no veo tu nombre escrito en ningún lado, machote —le había contestado Kuroo con una tranquilidad peligrosa.»

Y para cuando ellos dos se habían sumergido en una acalorada y ridícula discusión en la que se debatía el propietario de la mesa, Iwaizumi y Bokuto ya estaban conversando sentados disfrutando del desayuno.

Durante esas numerosas charlas habían transcurrido cientos de temas de conversación, obviamente partiendo desde el vóley de la secundaria, Ushiwaka, Shiratorizawa hasta las materias, finales y las carreras de la Universidad. Oikawa pudo enterarse que, para su sorpresa, alguien como Bokuto seguía una carrera complicada como Bioquímica. Con el correr de las semanas no le costó imaginárselo como un científico loco, haciendo explotar tubos de ensayo y mezclando soluciones extrañas. Y también supo que Kuroo seguía abogacía. En su caso no le resultó complicado imaginárselo con un traje y su sonrisa de aceptar coimas.

Desde entonces, gracias a que a Iwa-chan les había caído bien desde un principio, Oikawa había tenido que soportar a regañadientes sentarse con ellos. Con el tiempo, no pudo evitar sentir cierto cariño hacia ellos por mucho que lo negara en voz alta.

Una vez que el cielo atardecía, Oikawa regresaba hacia su casa. Se abrazó contra su pecho y se acomodó mejor la bufanda. Se había abrigado poco para lo que había refrescado a esas horas. Al día siguiente se encargaría de llevarse abrigo de más, o de por lo menos, revisar la temperatura antes de salir. Siempre le había generado una sensación de alivio salir de sus clases y regresar a su casa, pero en sus nuevas circunstancias no podía decir lo mismo.

Porque la persona que lo esperaría en la casa –si es que había alguien en ella- no era Iwa-chan.

Cuando ingresó al edificio se mordió el labio por los pisos que debería subir por escaleras. Intentó reconfortarse diciéndose que era un buen ejercicio. Al terminar, se sostuvo de las rodillas, agitado. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y entró al apartamento.

—Ugh —soltó cuando lo vio. En realidad, no le habría gustado decirlo pero fue algo que le salió solo.

Kageyama se hallaba sentado junto a la mesa del comedor, con una pila de papeles dispersa sobre la madera. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y lucía muy concentrado. Notó que su ceño se frunció un poco más cuando lo oyó. Vestía unos jeans oscuros y una campera adidas clásica, la que era negra con unas tiras blancas en las mangas.

—Buenas tardes, Tobio-chan —saludó de manera jovial, parándose frente a él y cubriéndole la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, proyectándole sombras. Se había dicho a sí mismo que trataría de ignorarlo lo máximo posible. Pero verlo allí, tan concentrado y vulnerable, fue algo que despertó su instinto maligno.

Kageyama alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido y lo observó a través de su flequillo.

—Buenas tardes, Oikawa-san —respondió.

Acercándose con curiosidad, observó el conjunto de papeles dispersos. Parecían una especie de contrato ya que había algunos con espacios en blanco que Tobio había llenado con su birome.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió, arrugando la nariz.

—Lleno el formulario de la Universidad —contestó, juntando algunas hojas, apilándolas y dejándolas a un costado.

Una sonrisa temblorosa afloró en los labios de Oikawa. Esa era la razón por la que había ido a Tokio. Qué tonto había sido. Debió haberlo supuesto.

—¿Tú? ¿A la Universidad? —se mofó, dedicándole una sonrisa amable—. Pero si eres un tonto, Tobio-chan.

Sintió una inmensa satisfacción cuando vio cómo sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas al mismo tiempo que su enojo amenazaba con hacer erupción.

—¡Me han aceptado! —se defendió, casi gritando. Y más calmado, apartó la mirada—. Yo también puedo querer estudiar.

Oikawa alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Era una buena noticia, supuso. El saber que el cerebro de Kageyama no estaba compuesto por el caucho de una pelota de vóley era algo que había que festejar.

—¿Y a qué te anotarás? —preguntó, sin poder abandonar aquella sonrisa suya ni su tono de mofa.

—Arquishda…—susurró, un poco tímido al respecto.

—¿Qué? —No lo había entendido.

—Arquitectura.

—¿Cómo?

—Arquitectura.

—No te oigo, Tobio-chan.

—¡ARQUITECTURA! —gritó, casi levantándose.

Tooru sonrió levemente, ya que de hecho, lo había escuchado a la segunda vez.

—Arquitectura ¿eh? —repitió, sin salir de su asombro. Le costaba un poco hacerse la idea de Tobio-chan con maquetas de infraestructuras. De hecho, se lo imaginaba más bien furioso y rompiendo los lápices y las microfibras a la hora de hacer los planos—. No sabía que el nivel había bajado tanto como para que te aceptaran…

Kageyama frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú qué puedes saber sobre lo que me he esforzado? —masculló, volviéndose a concentrar sobre los papeles.

Oikawa se lo quedó observando en silencio. En parte tenía razón, y si lo habían aceptado era porque ese tonto cabeza hueca se lo había ganado. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo habría gastado estudiando para intentar alcanzar el nivel universitario.

Iwaizumi no había sido el único que había crecido. Kageyama también había hecho un gran cambio, a pesar de no modificar su estructura base. Estaba apenas un poco más alto que la última vez que lo había visto. Sus rasgos ya no estaban tan redondeados y sus ojos azules se habían afilado. Su cabello seguía con el mismo corte aburrido que todos aquellos años, con el flequillo salpicándole el puente de la nariz.

Insulso, como siempre.

—¿Y a qué Universidad te anotarás?

—A la Universidad T.

Tooru abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Acaso irían a la misma?

—Ya veo… —murmuró, alejándose hacia su habitación. Lo único que tenía ganas en aquel momento era agarrar su ipod, conectarse a los auriculares y que la música le estallara el cerebro para que no lo dejara pensar—. ¡Buena suerte con tu papelerío, Tobio-chan!

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, Kageyama habló detrás de él.

—E-Este… O-Oikawa-san… —lo llamó, titubeante. Cuando este giró su rostro sobre su hombro para observarlo, el menor tragó saliva—. C-compré la cena y cosas para…-

—No pienso cenar contigo, Tobio-chan —le sonrió con falsa dulzura y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

* * *

 **Este capítulo lo subí un poco pronto para que el primero no quedara tan "colgado" y solito, jaja. Es probable que los próximos los suba semanalmente.**

 **Quiero advertirles que la relación entre estos dos se desarrollará de manera lenta, así que espero que tengan paciencia. No me sería lógico acelerar las cosas sin ningún fundamento coherente.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Contrato de alquiler**

* * *

Capítulo III

"Aguantarte es complicado, pero ser amigo tuyo es directamente imposible"

* * *

Durante los pocos días que habían pasado, Tooru había notado ciertas cosas en el comportamiento de Kageyama. En primer lugar, después de bañarse no se secaba el cabello, sino que dejaba que volviera a su estado original de forma natural. Algo que, dadas las temperaturas que venían haciendo en Tokio, era algo imposible para él ya que en caso de hacerlo se ganaría un resfriado y unos cuantos días en cama. Por ejemplo, en aquel momento, usaba un jogging, una remera manga larga y un buzo para protegerse. Por otro lado, Kageyama tampoco usaba medias a pesar de la loza fría de la cocina. Y, a diferencia de él, sí sabía darle un buen uso a sus respectivos electrodomésticos. Al no compartir la cena, Oikawa no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que se preparaba, a lo sumo podía hacer conjeturas en base a lo que su olfato podía detectar. Y para su mayor disgusto, se había dado cuenta de que la comida olía más que bien.

Tobio-chan sabía cocinar mientras que él no.

Cómo odiaba a Tobio-chan.

Por eso, estaba disfrutando mucho la situación que tenía frente a sus ojos. Varado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, mordiendo una manzana, se deleitaba con la desesperación del muchacho.

—Mierda, lo había dejado por aquí —mascullaba mientras dispersaba los papeles de la mesa, arrojando un portalápices y generando un estruendo que lo irritó aún más—. ¡Mierda! ¡Quédate quieto, idiota!

Oikawa alzó una ceja, no pudiendo creer que le estuviera gritando a un portalápices.

—Qué cobarde eres, Tobio-chan. El portalápices no puede defenderse —musitó él con vanidosa jovialidad.

El menor giró el rostro sobre sus hombros, y si no fuera porque era físicamente imposible, el castaño juraría que se habían materializado unas cuantas llamaradas detrás de él. Su mirada asesina lo traspasaba, y si Kageyama pudiera lanzar rayos lasers por los ojos él ya sería hombre muerto.

Si se tratara de otra persona como Iwa-chan o incluso Perro loco-chan se habría sentido algo amenazado, pero solo era aquel niñito pesado que siempre lo había perseguido durante la secundaria media.

En respuesta soltó un silbido con tinte provocativo, pero Kageyama solo reaccionó dándose la vuelta de manera muy brusca, ignorándolo.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió, a medida que una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por su rostro.

Los hombros del contrario se tensaron.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —bufó—. Nunca me hablas.

—¿Acaso eso es un reproche? Qué adorable eres, Tobio-chan.

—¡N-No quise decir eso! —le gritó, acalorado—. Solo que no veo por qué te importaría qué hago hoy.

—Hum, buen punto.

Kageyama tenía toda la razón. Las veces que habían cruzado palabra desde que habían empezado a compartir apartamento habían sido escasas y se podían contar con los dedos de una mano. Oikawa solía gastar mucho tiempo en la universidad y cuando regresaba se metía inmediatamente en su cuarto y se pedía comida por delivery.

—Aun así estoy interesado. ¿Se te ha perdido algo?

Kageyama desvió la mirada hacia un costado y un rubor sonrosado se posó en sus mejillas. Era el tipo de rubor que se hacía vigente cuando le daba vergüenza admitir algo.

—Sí. El… El formulario de inscripción.

Oikawa abrió los ojos y luego ladeó la cabeza con resignación.

—Qué desastre —murmuró, arrojando el carozo de la manzana en el cesto de la basura y marchándose hacia su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, sonrió con regocijo.

Se arrojó a la cama y sacó de su mesa de luz unos papeles. Luego tomó su celular y se tomó una fotografía a sí mismo, donde mostraba las hojas y sonreía con galantería a la cámara.

"Iwa-chan, adivina quién le escondió el formulario de inscripción a la Universidad a Tobio-chan", fue el epígrafe que escribió antes de mandar el mensaje con el archivo adjunto.

El celular no tardó en vibrar pero la alerta no era de mensaje, sino de llamada.

Apenas la tomó tuvo que alejarse el móvil de la oreja para no quedarse sordo.

—¡IMBÉCIL! ¡VE AHORA MISMO A DEVOLVÉRSELO! ¡SI NO LO HACES LO LLAMARÉ Y LE DIRÉ TODO!

—¡Pero Iwa-chan…! —se lamentó, haciendo puchero.

—¡Y UNA MIERDA!

—¿Ah? ¿Se puede saber cómo tienes el número de él? —inquirió, escandalizado.

—¡Lo tengo desde hace años, idiota! ¡Voy en serio! —y con tono severo, agregó—. ¿Acaso te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?! ¡Te juro que lo llamaré, Oikawa!

El castaño frunció el ceño. No podía ser cierto.

—Iwa-chan, eres el más malvado de todos —lloriqueó.

—¡Tú lo eres!

—¿Acaso eres mi mejor amigo o el suyo?

—¿¡Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?!

—Pues no lo sé, dímelo tú, Iwa-chan.

Luego de discutir durante los siguientes minutos, Tooru colgó y se mordió el labio con frustración. Había pensado que su mejor amigo le festejaría la broma y que ambos se reirían de su picardía durante un buen rato. Pero no. Ahora debía devolverle el formulario con el rabo entre las piernas a su estúpido kouhai.

Se cercioró de que Kageyama no se encontrara en el comedor espiando a través de la cerradura de su cuarto. Efectivamente, se hallaba en el baño. Abriendo la puerta de manera silenciosa, se deslizó por el comedor y dejó los papeles debajo de la desastrosa pila que había dejado sobre la mesa, y como un ninja, regresó a su habitación.

«Tonto Iwa-chan. Cómo se nota que no puedes conseguir novia porque eres amargado y feo. Y malo. Sobre todo malo.»

Tomó su móvil y marcó el número de su amigo. Una vez que lo atendió, le dijo en un murmullo grave:

—Ya le devolví el formulario a tu novia. ¿Contento?

—Contento voy a estar cuando te parta la cara.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó rápidamente, con tono infantil.

En el momento que colgó se mantuvo en silencio, expectante de cualquier ruido que expresara movimiento en la habitación de al lado. Cuando volvió a oírlo gruñir y maldecir se pasó una mano por la frente con exasperación. Supuso que era hora de hacer su aparición.

—Oi, ¿Por qué no te calmas? —sugirió, un tanto irritado cuando abrió la puerta.

—¡Estoy calmado!

Tooru se lo quedó observando unos segundos. Kageyama mantenía los dientes tan apretados que no sabía cómo su mandíbula podría ser capaz de aguantar la fuerza de su mordida. Y sus ojos estaban brillosos en una furia espeluznante.

—No, no lo estás —remarcó, observándolo desde arriba. Se acercó a él con paso lento y tranquilo—. ¿Cuándo es la inscripción?

—Dentro de dos horas —musitó, sin mirarlo, revolviendo en una mochila vieja y sucia que se encontraba apoyada en una silla. Tooru lo había visto vaciarla y llenarla unas cuantas veces antes—. Pero tengo que llegar un rato antes, ya que va a haber mucha gente para la inscripción de este año. Si no encuentro el formulario rápido llegaré tarde y no podré ingresar.

—Ya veo —susurró. Aunque lo que no había visto antes era la expresión de tristeza que tenía en el rostro. Tobio-chan lucía muy afectado y la fina capa de brillo que se había acomodado en sus ojos lo delataba. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy expresivo. Mientras él ocultaba todos sus sentimientos bajo sonrisas, Tobio exteriorizaba todas sus emociones como si se tratara de un libro abierto.

A lo mejor se había pasado un poco.

Solo quizás.

—¿Por qué no revisas con calma la pila de la mesa?

—¡Ya lo he hecho diez veces! —le contestó, histérico.

—Pues hazlo una vez más. No te cuesta nada. Si no está ahí, pues entonces no diré nada. En mi opinión, estás demasiado alterado como para hacer algo bien.

Kageyama lo fulminó con la mirada, pero terminó haciéndole caso, tomándose su tiempo para respirar con profundidad y conciliar la calma. Con una lentitud sumamente cuidadosa comenzó a separar las hojas y a observarlas con detenimiento. Fue entonces que sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo de alegría cuando su mirada se topó con el título que quería encontrar.

—¡O-Oikawa-san, tenías razón! —exclamó, alternando la vista entre el formulario y su antiguo capitán, emocionado.

—Por supuesto, niñito. —se mofó él, acomodándose el cabello con una mano y mirando hacia otro lado, con altura. Se sorprendió cuando Kageyama le hizo una reverencia rápida y pronunciada.

—¡Muchas gracias! —y tras decir esto, tomó su bolso y salió disparado hacia la salida del apartamento.

Oikawa apenas había tenido tiempo para responderle que ya había cruzado al otro lado de la puerta.

Se quedó observando el desorden que había hecho su antiguo kouhai y entrecerró los ojos con fastidio.

* * *

—¡Simplemente, no! ¿Entiendes? Un no, es un no. Y punto. No me lo cuestiones. Sabes que si no fuera algo en serio no te lo pediría. No me mires así, Iwa-chan. No te lo permito.

Su mejor amigo lo contemplaba con una ceja en alto, pero se podía ver muy bien que una vena le palpitaba en la sien. No era alguien a quien le agradara que le dijeran qué hacer, porque por lo general él era ese tipo de personas que daba indicaciones a los demás. No se dejaba avasallar por nadie, y donde fuera que pisara siempre recibía el respeto que pretendía. Y en caso contrario, utilizaría todos sus métodos para llevar eso a cabo.

Aquella tarde estaba aún más fresca, el invierno en Tokio había llegado para quedarse y lo había dejado muy en claro.

Tooru se había abrigado lo suficiente como para no pescar un resfriado, a los cuales era muy propenso. Se había colocado un tapado color gris, una bufanda negra y un gorro del mismo tono. Sus manos enfundadas en unos guantes, dentro de sus bolsillos.

Iwaizumi por el contrario, parecía conformarse con un buzo oscuro y una simple bufanda de lana color verde.

Ambos se encontraban en el predio del campus, en un intervalo de clases en el que habían coincidido, siendo agitados por el viento que golpeaba fuerte contra las copas de los árboles.

—No entiendo qué tiene de malo que ellos sepan que vives con Kageyama. Es lo que los universitarios hacen ¿Cierto? Compartir el alquiler para que la cuota sea más barata. Cuando vivías conmigo lo gritabas a los cuatro vientos.

Oikawa chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso era porque tú eres tú, Iwa-chan —repuso, acomodándose el flequillo con la mano, como si fuera algo obvio—. Y a mí siempre me gustó alardearte.

—Y Kageyama es Kageyama —suspiró—. No es alguien malo, es-

—¡Alto, alto, alto! —Lo detuvo, mostrándole la palma de la mano en una señal de freno—. Tobio-chan es el ser más malvado de la historia. Ni se te ocurra decir lo contrario.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué historia? —se escandalizó Hajime, mirándolo indignado. Porque en lo que a él respectaba, el recuerdo que tenía de su kouhai era que era un genio nato, muy respetuoso con sus sempais y con muchas ganas de aprender. Después vino todo eso del "Rey de la cancha" pero para ese entonces él ya no estaba en Kitagawa Daiichi así que no se veía en condiciones para opinar al respecto.

—¡De mí historia!

La antigua estrella de Seijoh se lo quedó observando por unos cuantos segundos en silencio. La manera en la que Tooru apretaba los labios, la forma en la que sus ojos cobraban un brillo alicaído. No sabía cómo decirlo. Su amigo se veía… frágil.

Eso era.

Oikawa, a sus ojos, era _débil_.

Soltó un hondo suspiro. Su amigo debía hacer un buen trabajo interno en el cual, por mucho que lo deseara, él no podría intervenir.

—De acuerdo, no les diré nada. Si se enteran, no será por mí. Pero yo que tú lo reconsideraría, dadas las circunstancias lo más seguro es que se terminen enterando por una cosa o la otra.

—Tsk. Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes —resopló, irritado—. Más aquellos dos, que por algún motivo u otro siempre terminan colándose en mi vida. Maldito gato sarnoso y búho apestoso.

Iwaizumi no pudo evitar soltar una especie de risa contenida.

—Oi, no los llames así que a mí me caen bien.

—Son unos raritos, Iwa-chan.

—Y… para hablarte a ti ya lo creo que sí —le aseguró con severidad.

—Entonces tú eres el rey de los raros, Iwa-chan —Le sonrió, con dulzura.

—Argh. Cállate.

A lo lejos oyeron una voz escandalosa, de esas que te hacen darte la vuelta y echar un vistazo a qué es lo que sucede por más que sea alguien que apenas conozcas. Pero en el caso de ambos, podían reconocer muy bien esa voz aguda y entusiasta.

—¡Wooaaah! —exclamaba, haciendo todo tipo de onomatopeyas, observando a su alrededor con los ojos brillándole por la emoción—. ¡Todo esto es genial! ¡Es enorme!

—Baja la voz, nos están mirando, idiota —le contestó una voz más grave y seria, en un murmullo amenazante.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi los observaron estupefactos.

—No puede ser… —susurró Tooru.

—Con que él también ha llegado a la universidad ¿Eh? —sonrió Hajime, observando al pequeño pelirrojo lleno de energía.

Hinata y Kageyama caminaban a lo lejos, el primero intentando devorarse la enorme construcción con los ojos y el segundo tratando de descifrar el mapa que tenía en sus manos.

Como el más alto había crecido, naturalmente, también lo había hecho el más pequeño. No era la clase de crecimiento que se podía constar por el incremento de altura, eso estaba claro. Chibi-chan había nacido y Chibi-chan moriría. Sin embargo, algo en sus facciones, en su cuerpo, delataban que ya había abandonado la dulce adolescencia y que transcurría la metamorfosis que lo llevaría a ser un hombre.

—¿Por qué no los ayudamos? Parecen perdidos —se preocupó Iwaizumi, observándolos con el ceño fruncido.

Tooru arrugó la nariz.

—Sobrevivirán. —Negó, alzando la barbilla con petulancia—. Oi, Iwa-chan. ¡Iwa-chan!

No tuvo otra opción que echar a correr detrás de su amigo, quien se había adelantado y para esas alturas ya estaba saludándolos.

—¡Woo! ¡La estrella del Seijoh! —exclamó Hinata, irguiéndose y comenzando a temblar de admiración.

Hajime le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Iwaizumi está bien —le respondió, y el pequeño asintió rápidamente, aun con nerviosismo al verse intimidado por su presencia—. ¿Se han perdido?

—¡Sí! ¡Digo, no!

—¿Cuál de ambas?

Kageyama no lo observaba a su antiguo vicecapitán, ya que su mirada se posaba en Oikawa, quién se acercaba con mirada desdeñosa, como si desconfiara de la situación.

—Con que Chibi-chan también ha elegido estudiar —saludó, desde detrás de Iwaizumi y haciendo acto de presencia situándose a su lado. Miraba al pelirrojo desde su altura, sonriendo apenas con la comisura de los labios en una mueca arrogante.

Hinata se tensó aún más cuando lo vio.

—¡El Gran Rey! —aulló, impresionado.

Oikawa le sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Hacía mucho que lo veía, tanto que incluso se había olvidado de aquel raro apodo que le había puesto. Por algún motivo oírlo de sus labios no era algo que lo molestara. Siempre había dicho que el chibi-chan era muy molesto en los partidos, pero fuera de la cancha lo consideraba una persona muy interesante.

—¿Qué estudias? —inquirió, agachándose un poco, lo suficiente como para constatar su diferencia de altura e intimidar al menor.

—E-Eh… Q-quiero ser maestro de primaria —contestó, balbuceante. Se rascaba la coronilla y miraba hacia otro lado, algo avergonzado.

Tooru sonrió desplegando sus labios, pero aquella vez no estaba fingiendo, por más que los demás no notaran la diferencia. Era una sonrisa genuina, porque le había dado ternura la respuesta. Podía imaginarse a ese pelirrojo hiperactivo trabajando con niños con total tranquilidad.

—¡Oh! ¡Esfuérzate! —lo alentó.

Hinata le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡S-Sí! ¡Lo haré!

Oikawa se irguió y su mirada se topó con la de Kageyama. Se estableció un silencio incómodo que el primero se encargó de romper:

—Veo que te pudiste anotar.

—Sí, llegue a tiempo —murmuró—. Gracias Oikawa-san.

—No hay de qué, Tobio-chan —le respondió con total naturalidad, sintiendo la mirada de Iwa-chan perforándole la sien—. Ojalá seas exitoso en todos tus estudios.

—G-gracias —le contestó, agachando la cabeza. Mantenía los puños cerrados, las mejillas algo sonrosadas y los labios apretados como solía ponerlos.

«Te odio, Tobio-chan. Ojalá fracases en todos tus estudios.» era lo que en verdad pensaba.

No se había dado cuenta hasta que Kageyama apartó la mirada un tanto incómodo, que durante unos buenos segundos lo había mirado fijo con una expresión extraña en el rostro, conteniendo las palabras que no quería decir porque consideraba que el momento no era oportuno.

—Oi, Hinata, vamos a llegar tarde —murmuró el chico, apoyándole una mano en el hombro a su amigo, quien conversaba con Iwaizumi aparentemente sobre dónde quedaban las aulas a las que tenían que ir.

—¡Sí! ¡Te entiendo! —asentía con excesiva efusividad a cada palabra que decía el mayor, mientras este le señalaba en el mapa el camino. A Oikawa le dio la sensación de que en verdad no lo hacía y que seguro se perdería—. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

—¡No hay de qué! —Iwa-chan les alzó el pulgar mientras se alejaban.

Pero Tooru no se despidió. Se había mantenido en silencio observando la nuca de su kouhai con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Oi, Tobio! —lo llamó, con voz grave.

El aludido se dio la vuelta con curiosidad. Eran pocas las veces que Oikawa se dirigía a él de manera seria. Por lo general, solía usar un tono amoroso de manera irónica, porque al mismo tiempo que le hablaba también aprovechaba para clavarle un puñal verbal.

—Aguarda aquí un momento —le musitó a Hinata, y este se lo quedó observando con curiosidad.

Oikawa se adelantó para quedar fuera del rango auditivo de Iwa-chan, y lo mismo hizo Kageyama con su mejor amigo. Cuando este se posicionó frente al castaño, lo observó, expectante.

—Ni una palabra a nadie sobre que compartimos apartamento. ¿Entendido?

Kageyama evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—D-de acuerdo —Pero había algo en su mirada que no lo convencía.

—Ya se lo has dicho a alguien ¿Verdad? —adivinó, con pesar.

—Puede que se lo haya dicho…a Hinata —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Oikawa lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Eres un tonto, Tobio-chan! —retrocedió unos pasos, pasándose la mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa. Se remojó los labios de pronto secos y volvió a acercarse. Apuntándolo con el dedo, le advirtió—: pues más vale que nadie más se entere. ¿De acuerdo? —Sabía que estaba pidiendo algo imposible, utópico. Pero eran las últimas esperanzas que le quedaban.

Kageyama lo observaba fijo, inmutable.

—De acuerdo —asintió—. Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que…?

—¡Sh! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! —lo calló, mirando hacia los costados. Y como si fuera algo obvio, le contestó—. ¿Que qué tiene de malo? Verás, Tobio-chan, lo que tiene de malo es que pensarán que somos amigos. Y nunca, jamás, seremos algo como eso ¿Entiendes?

Kageyama lo contempló en silencio, sin contestar.

—Lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

El menor asintió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

 **Buen día! Acá traigo otro capítulo. Como verán, la cosa sigue lenta, pero prometo que avanzará, mientras tanto les regalo escenas donde probablemente quieran golpear a Oikawa xD.**

 **Muchas gracias por los follows y los reviews. Me han preguntado por qué Kageyama no le grita de una vez a Tooru, y me gustaría aclararles que en realidad, sí lo hace, solo que Oikawa no se inmuta y dudo que algún día lo haga. Por estas cosas me gusta esta relación.**

 **En fin, me despido porque tengo que irme a estudiar. Espero que les esté gustando la historia y no duden en comentar si tienen algo que aportar u opinar, me harían feliz.**

 **Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo IV_ _  
_

 _"Teléfono descompuesto"_

* * *

Definitivamente, aquel día, le iba a agarrar un ataque cardíaco.

—¿Qué qué? —preguntó, todavía demasiado aturdido para poder asumir esa enorme cantidad de información. Sufrir una emboscada luego de terminar la clase de Traducción II en el pabellón IV no era algo que vivía todos los días. Lo había agarrado desprevenido, al igual que la noticia que acababa de escuchar.

La sonrisa gatuna de Kuroo se extendió aún más sobre sus labios, en un una mueca enigmática en la que no sabías si sonreía con genuina diversión o con otras intenciones más oscuras, como si se estuviera regocijando de la situación, saboreando la desesperación de que los mayores temores de Tooru se vieran consumados.

—Que Bokuto me dijo que Hinata le dijo que Kageyama le contó que convives en un mono ambiente con él, y que, por cuestiones de dinero, no solo comparten colchón sino que también se duchan juntos para ahorrar agua.

Oikawa sintió que necesitaba hiperventilar.

No habían pasado ni tres horas desde que había casi amenazado a Tobio-chan para que aquel pequeño –y gran̶ secreto no saliera a la luz, que ya una de las personas que encabezaban la lista de gente que no quería que lo supiera había venido a interrogarlo acerca del asunto.

¿Acaso le estaban tomando el pelo?

Ni él estaba muy seguro de por qué no quería que el mundo se enterara que eran compañeros de piso. A lo mejor, le tocaba en el orgullo el hecho de tener que compartir algo con la última persona con la que querría hacer algo parecido. No lo sabía. Pero tampoco le importaba. Podrían tildarlo de egoísta, pero así eran las cosas. Tooru, desde tiempos remotos, había marcado una línea entre Tobio-chan y él, una línea que dejaba muy en claro que se encontraban en lados opuestos y que jamás podrían estar en el mismo. ¿Cierto? En un partido, los contrincantes nunca podrían superar la barrera divisoria de la red. Enemigos eran en el primer tiempo y enemigos serían en el segundo. No existía algo así como pasarse de equipo en la mitad de un partido. Era ridículo e inconcebible.

—No es de mi incumbencia sus cuestiones económicas. Pero, hermano, déjame decírtelo, eso suena algo así como _gay_.

El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡No me digas! —Bramó con fiereza, agudizando su tono de voz—. ¡Por supuesto que suena gay!

A su lado, un tumulto de estudiantes fluía a sus costados, generando el bullicio necesario como para que sus voces pasaran desapercibidas. En caso contrario, lo más probable sería que varios se giraran para enterarse qué estaba sucediendo. Tooru agradeció las circunstancias.

—¿Entonces…?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —negó escandalizado—. ¿Por qué te dijo eso? ¿Pero qué…? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo…?

Kuroo alzó una ceja, observándolo con confusión mientras soltaba verborragias.

—Entonces es cierto que son compañeros de piso ¿Cierto?

Tooru salió de su ensimismamiento y lo observó aturdido. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el más alto se le adelantó:

—¡Eso es genial! Kageyama es un tipo interesante. Apuesto a que debe ser divertido vivir con él —le sonrió, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro para la estupefacción del otro—. Tienen que invitarnos a Bokuto y a mí algún día de estos para verlo.

Oikawa le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa y se quitó la mano del muchacho como si esta pudiera contagiarlo de alguna enfermedad terrible. Alzó la barbilla con envanecimiento y se alejó con paso rápido, acomodándose el bolso para obtener mayor agilidad. Podía escuchar cómo la risa burlona de Kuroo se desvanecía conforme avanzaba y lo dejaba atrás.

Estaba que le rechinaban los dientes de solo pensar lo que estaba pasando. Tomó su celular con aire histérico y buscó el número de Tobio-chan para concluir en que no lo encontraba. Se mordió el labio con frustración, recordando que lo había borrado años atrás, en un ataque de furia luego de haber perdido contra él en aquel bendito partido que no tenía ganas de recordar.

¿Ahora cómo se comunicaba con él?

Oh, cierto.

Vivía con él.

Era solo cuestión de llegar a su propia casa y verlo merodeando por allí, preparándose un té o ensuciando la mesa del comedor con las migas de las galletas que devoraba. La sola idea lo irritaba.

Por fortuna, cuando salió del edificio pudo divisarlo en los terrenos del campus. Yacía allí, con su sweater negro, enfundado en una chaqueta azul oscuro. Parecía estar viendo algo con su celular.

—Buenas, Tobio-chan —gruñó detrás de él, sobresaltándolo.

Kageyama se dio la vuelta para encararse con un Oikawa sonriente, cuya vena de la sien estaba tan hinchada que parecía a punto de estallar.

—O-Oikawa-san. ¿S-Sucede algo? —No era el rey de las indirectas ni mucho menos, pero ya el solo hecho de que se acercara a hablarle era algo inusual. Ni hablar de la expresión de su rostro.

Tooru tomó aire.

—¿Cómo decirlo? —Retrocedió unos pasos, fingiendo estar pensativo, apoyando una mano en su mentón—. Siempre supe que eras un tonto cabeza hueca, pero la verdad es que tú sobrepasas cualquier límite que pude haberme imaginado.

La postura de Kageyama se tensó, endureciendo los hombros en una postura defensiva. Parecía una pantera a punto de saltar contra su enemigo ante cualquier mínima señal de ataque.

—¿Qué dijiste? —siseó, frunciendo el ceño, en un gesto en el que, incluso sus ojos, se ensombrecieron.

Pero Tooru no se dejaba intimidar. Frente a otros, a lo mejor, el efecto habría sido distinto.

—Que no eres capaz de guardar ni un secreto —le respondió, de manera cortante—. Eso, querido Tobio-chan, significa que no eres alguien digno de confiar. Algo que de todos modos ya sabía, porque —soltó una risita de suficiencia—, ni en un millón de años confiaría en alguien como tú.

—¿Ah?

Oikawa lo burló en una pésima imitación que solo hizo que el ceño fruncido de Kageyama se volviera una tensa línea recta.

—¿Se puede saber por qué Kuroo-chan vino a decirme que no solo compartía apartamento contigo, sino que dormíamos en el mismo colchón y que, para ahorrar agua, compartíamos ducha? —a medida que hablaba, con cada palabra se evidenciaba que perdía la paciencia de manera progresiva, abandonando su tono calmo y elegante.

Los ojos de Kageyama se salieron de sus órbitas, ruborizándose con enfado.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡E-Eso no es verdad!

—Oh, no me digas.

—¡Hinata, idiota! —gruñó, apretando los puños. Y mirando a su sempai con ojos desesperados, le juró—: ¡Le he dicho que no dijera nada! ¡Oikawa-san, tienes que creerme! ¡Se lo he dicho!

El castaño lo observó durante unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándolo. A juzgar por su expresión parecía decir la verdad, además de que no veía el sentido de hacer una declaración semejante que lo involucrara de manera tan bochornosa. Finalmente se dio la vuelta.

—Eso ahora da igual, porque el punto es que ellos lo saben.

Comenzando a alejarse pudo escuchar que el muchacho lo seguía.

—¿Por qué me sigues, Tobio-chan? Ya no me interesa hablar contigo. Qué molesto.

Kageyama se encogió de hombros.

—Pues porque también me voy a casa.

Oikawa abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo como aquella realidad lo golpeaba de manera abrupta, sacudiéndolo. Qué irónica podía ser la vida. Un día te encuentras queriendo destruir a tu rival y al otro regresas con él "a casa".

—¡Qué pesado eres! —gruñó, apurando el paso para adelantarse.

Oikawa se encontraba en la no tan envidiable posición en la que, por mucho que se esforzara por dar zancadas largas que dejaran en desventaja a la persona que quería superar, Kageyama podía imitarlas de la misma manera, acortando la distancia de manera rápida.

—Oikawa-san-

—Calla.

—¡Pero, Oikawa-san…!

—Ni una palabra, Tobio-chan.

La puerta del subte se abrió frente a ellos y no tuvieron otra mejor opción para terminar la conversación que subirse al vagón y acomodarse como podían entre el tumulto de gente. Aquel sitio estaba abarrotado de personas y se sentían como si estuvieran en un paquete sellados al vacío. Sus hombros chocaban, produciendo mayor tensión entre ambos si es que eso era posible.

Tooru no lo observaba, pero podía asegurar con frustración, que Tobio-chan lo miraba con aquella expresión de determinación que tantos problemas le había dado en el pasado. Qué terco podía ser su kouhai.

Cuando bajó del subte, ni siquiera lo esperó, incluso aprovechó esos segundos de ventaja para adelantarse lo máximo posible y dejarlo atrás, mientras Kageyama luchaba por salir. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el muchacho lo alcanzó, mientras caminaba por la acera.

Al instaurarse el invierno, los días se hacían más cortos y las noches más largas, apareciendo estas desde temprano. El cielo estaba oscureciendo, y era mucha la gente que se apresuraba para regresar a su casa en busca de calefacción y algo para comer. Sin embargo, a medida que se iban alejando de la zona más céntrica y doblaban las esquinas, las personas se iban disipando hasta terminar siendo ellos dos los únicos que caminaban en la vereda.

Sentía la presencia de Tobio-chan caminar detrás de él, incluso podía percibir como abría la boca para luego arrepentirse y cerrarla una y otra vez. Fue en un momento que tomó coraje y le dijo:

—Solo le he dicho que éramos compañeros de piso, que nuestro apartamento no era muy grande y que por eso compartíamos baño. No sé de dónde salió todo lo demás —aseguró, en un murmullo bajo.

Oikawa no le contestó, porque el solo hecho de que le hablara insistiendo con el tema lo molestaba más.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta del edificio, el castaño ingresó la llave en la cerradura y se abrió paso ante la puerta.

—Prometo hacer que el idiota te pida disculpas —habló de pronto Tobio, dubitativo, mientras subían por las escaleras.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco y contuvo un bufido. ¿Acaso no entendía que ya daba igual lo que hiciera porque la había cagado? Abrió la puerta del apartamento y ambos se detuvieron en el recibidor para dejar sus respectivos calzados a un lado y colgar sus abrigos en el perchero.

Kageyama alzó la vista y contempló cómo Oikawa avanzaba de espaldas a él y se dirigía hacia su dormitorio para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho lo que le pasaría en los próximos días en su primer año de universidad, probablemente no le hubiera creído.

De hecho, hubiera fruncido el ceño y la habría amenazado con que se si no se callaba se las iba a ver con él.

Pero así eran las cosas. Su universo había hecho una revolución de ciento ochenta grados y ahora sus astros y planetas se encontraban dispersos y revueltos de una manera que era imposible para él concebir en un ámbito de tranquilidad y paz. Todavía no podía ordenar sus pensamientos, mucho menos sus sentimientos. Asimilar la realidad a veces era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Nunca le había apetecido la idea de compartir apartamento con alguien que no conocía, pero las probabilidades de alquilar una casa en Tokio se veían reducidas a esas, dado que no conocía a nadie con quien tuviera la suficiente confianza o simplemente estuviera dispuesto a convivir con él. Tampoco los culpaba. En el fondo, sabía que él podía ser un poco huraño y que nunca había sido popular gracias a su buen carisma. Por otro lado, su mejor amigo había quedado por completo desplazado de la lista desde que le había comentado que alquilaría departamento con su novia.

«¡Alquilaré con ella, Kageyama! ¿Acaso no es genial?»

«Mientras no tenga que ir a buscarte a la comisaría, supongo que sí. » Le había contestado.

«¡P-Pero…! ¿Qué rayos dices? ¡Yo nunca…! ¿Qué te pasa, eh? ¿Quieres pelear? ¿¡Eh?!»

No era que Hinata no fuera un caballero, pero desde que se había puesto en pareja lo había notado con las hormonas más revolucionadas que de costumbre. Y eso que nunca habían tenido charlas de "machos" con su amigo. La primera vez que Hinata lo había intentado, lo había mandado al demonio. Más por vergüenza que por otra cosa. Aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de él, sería un completo bochorno y eso se convertiría en la gastada del año usada en su contra.

«Kageyama ¿Alguna vez te hiciste la… ya sabes _… eso_ … pensando en alguien que te gusta?»

«¿Y eso a que viene, imbécil? ¡Concéntrate en mejorar esas horribles recepciones, idiota!»

En resumen, se alegraba por su amigo, y también se ponía contento de no tener que convivir con él. Imaginarse el vivir con Hinata era equivalente a pensar en una tortura psicológica personal.

Pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, se le habría pasado por la mente tener que ser el compañero de piso de Oikawa-san.

La primera vez que lo había visto en el pasillo el alma se le había caído a los pies. Su visión se había visto desbordada ante la persona que tenía en frente. Verlo allí, varado con sus maletas y observándolo con su habitual sonrisa de siempre era algo surreal.

«Tobio-chan, tanto tiempo.»

¿Cómo era posible para él actuar como si se hubieran visto tan solo el verano pasado mientras que él se hallaba en una situación por completo distinta y para nada envidiable?

Sentía una mezcla de miedo, vergüenza y nervios que no sabía explicar. Tenía la necesidad de disculparse con él por algo y no se atrevía por temor a quedar en ridículo o que él se burlara.

Desde que el mundo era mundo habían existido los ganadores y los perdedores. No había manera de que uno viviera sin el otro. Pensar lo contrario era tan absurdo como pretender la presencia de un rematador sin la de un colocador, o viceversa.

Cuando se había enterado de aquella división en el mundo, había tenido claro en qué lado quería pertenecer. La victoria no era más que su objetivo más deseado. Pisotear a sus contrincantes y observarlos desde la cima había sido el mayor de sus placeres. La justificación de su ser. La sensación que le causaba el ganar no era menos que adictiva y embriagadora.

Pero aquella idea se perturbó en el final de aquel último partido que lo había definido todo para ambos. Habían pasado cuatro años desde ese suceso, y sin embargo, la mirada de Oikawa desde el otro lado de la red había sido algo que no había podido olvidar desde entonces.

Habría querido decirle tantas cosas, pero como siempre, las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta y el castaño se le adelantó, llevando la conversación para un lado diferente al que él quería ir.

«Vamos uno a uno. No te la creas tanto.»

«No. No lo haré»

Y nunca lo haría, porque era una victoria que no sabía a gloria.

Porque era una victoria que lo hacía sentirse la peor persona del mundo.

¿Qué caso tenía estar en la cima si se sentía más hundido que nunca?

Se había acostumbrado tanto a verlo por delante de él, que una vez que lo había alcanzado se sentía vacío, incompleto. Haberse liberado de su sempai había traído a su vida una independencia completamente aterradora.

Se había dado cuenta de que no quería dejarlo olvidado atrás y avanzar ya que no le veía sentido continuar si su meta no era Oikawa-san.

«O-Oikawa-san» había respondido a su saludo, abrumado.

Y de nuevo no había podido decir nada de lo que habría querido. Ni ese día ni los siguientes, en los que la convivencia había sido más fácil de lo que había creído volviéndola hasta complicada. El castaño le daba demasiado espacio personal, tanto, que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

A pesar de tener una cocina, Oikawa no cocinaba y no pretendía cenar con él, mucho menos comer algo hecho con sus propias manos.

Con otra persona le hubiera encantado tener esa relación cordial y distante, lo habría hecho sentirse cómodo y a gusto. Pero con su ex capitán todo se volvía tenso y amargo.

Y si la situación había sido mala desde el principio y había albergado esperanzas de revertirla, ahora veía que esas probabilidades eran nulas.

Por ello, tomó su celular y se limitó a escribir un mensaje dirigido a cierto enano pelirrojo que era especialista en sacarlo de sus casillas.

 _Date por muerto mañana._

Ignoró la constante vibración del móvil, ya que sabía que seguro era Hinata, desesperado por saber qué había hecho y probablemente insultándolo por el simple hecho de contratacar.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó algo simple pero que se le daba bien y le gustaba: un arroz con verduras que le había enseñado su mamá a preparar.

Cuando estaba sirviéndose se lamentó el hecho de haber preparado de más. Solía repetir y tener un buen apetito, pero medir el arroz le resultaba complicado y aquella vez había hecho para alimentar por lo menos a cinco personas.

Y de pronto, una idea surgió en su mente.

Se preguntaba si sería bueno hacerlo…

Se encogió de hombros, harto de arrepentirse por cosas que no había hecho. Tomó un plato y lo sirvió de comida de manera discreta.

Se dirigió al comedor y giró sobre sus talones para avanzar en la habitación opuesta a la suya.

Contuvo el aire y llamó a la puerta tres veces, dejando el plato en el suelo y saliendo disparado hacia el suyo.

Aquella noche comería en su cuarto.

* * *

 **Hola! Acá vengo con otro capítulo. Sé que es más cortito que los anteriores pero prometo que los próximos serán más largos. ¡Lo siento! Espero que, pese a eso, les agrade y sigan interesados en la trama.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me han puesto muy contenta. Todos se valoran, pero como le he dicho a una que me ha escrito, los primeros tienen un tinte especial porque son los que te apoyan desde un principio 3. Es una lástima no poder responderlos porque algunas no tienen usuarios. En cuanto a la duda de si habrán más parejas... sí. No lo tengo muy definido realmente, pero habrán menciones a otras aunque dudo que tomen mucho protagonismo. Bastante me cuesta escribir sobre estos dos como para ocuparme seriamente de otra más xD. Aunque todo puede suceder** ~.

 **Ustedes le confiarían un secreto a Hinata? jaja. ¿Se imaginan quien puede ser su pareja? Espero que no me odien por la elección hetero.**

 **Bueno, ya hablé mucho y tengo que irme.**

 **Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario, consejo u opinión siempre es bienvenido.**

 **¡Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo V_

"Nada puede salir bien si te rodeas con un cuervo, un gato y un búho en tu propia casa"

* * *

Se despertó con la vibración insistente de su celular, lo cual fue un indicio de que su día apestaría, o como mínimo, sería problemático. Más aún si reparas que la persona que había decidido darte los buenos días no era nada más y nada menos que Boku-chan.

Oikawa abrió los ojos con horror cuando se percató que guardaba más de cien mensajes del sujeto y que el numerito iba creciendo conforme pasaban los segundos de manera espeluznante. Entró a la conversación y se encontró con que Bokuto estaba en línea del otro lado y no paraba de mandarle un simple y corto "Oikawa" de manera insistente desde hacía diez minutos. El solo observarlo le daba migraña.

 _Boku-chan._ Le mandó, intentando contenerse por no mandarle emojis en forma de cuchillos o llamas.

 _¡Al fin te apareces! ¿Estabas durmiendo?_

 _Así es._

 _¡Oh! ¡Qué bueno!_

Tooru alzó una ceja, al parecer el búho se había dado cuenta de que se había despertado por su causa pero en su diccionario de sinónimos eso no era algo malo. Aguardó a que siguiera escribiendo, aun con los ojos entrecerrados y lagañosos, enredado entre las sábanas.

 _Con Kuroo nos preguntábamos si podíamos juntarnos a hacer el trabajo de Inglés Técnico II en tu casa._

 _No._ Fue su inmediata respuesta.

 _Hecho. A las 18 después de clases vamos para allá._

Oikawa suspiró. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para negarse. En cierto modo, no tenía ningun problema de que fueran a su casa más allá de que fueran ellos dos. Pero eso, pese a que lo intentara, no lo podría cambiar. Se preguntaba cuándo sería el día que se acostumbraría a tenerlos a Bokuto y Kuroo como amigos y aceptar que estaban en su círculo más cercano pese a lo raros y excéntricos que eran.

Fuera como fuera, tenía un leve presentimiento de que esa tarde no terminaría bien. Nunca había hecho un trabajo grupal con ellos y si hubiera podido evitarlo a toda costa lo habría hecho, ya que estaba seguro de que no eran precisamente los mejores compañeros de equipo. No confiaba en ellos, y esa opinión no se había ido ni se esfumaría tan rápido.

Pero las circunstancias eran esas y no podía hacer nada contra ellas.

Cómo las odiaba.

Se desperezó y se apartó el acolchado de las piernas para poder ponerse de pie. El día había empezado y no podía seguir vagueando dentro de la cama por muy cálida y cómoda que le resultara.

No era como si no se animara a salir de su habitación.

No, señor. Para nada.

Él era Oikawa Tooru, el mejor. El más guapo. El más macho de los machos. El que la tenía más grande de todos.

Y aun así, con todo eso a su favor, se encontraba espiando a través de la cerradura de su puerta, para comprobar si él se hallaba del otro lado.

Al parecer, no había moros en la costa. Tenía el pase libre. De todas formas, abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó levemente la cabeza para confirmar que no estuviera escondido por ahí.

Se sentía abochornado por la actitud que había tenido la noche anterior. ¿Cómo había podido permitirse ser tan débil? ¿Cómo había osado caer tan bajo?

La noche anterior, luego de haberle demostrado a Tobio-chan que se encontraba por completo enfadado con él y que no quería saber nada con su persona, se había atrincherado en su dormitorio con los auriculares de su ipod a todo volumen dentro de sus orejas. Con el correr de los minutos, el ritmo alegre y pegadizo de la música lo había hecho olvidarse poco a poco del inconveniente. O al menos disiparlo. Porque cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido tenía ganas de hacerle cosas malas a su kouhai por ser tan tonto. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? ¡Nada! Kuroo-chan y Boku-chan ya lo sabían, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían. Quizás no por metiches, sino porque algo de esa magnitud era imposible de ocultar bajo la alfombra. Lo que realmente importaba era que en esos momentos eso ya le daba igual.

Lo que en verdad se reprochaba a sí mismo era otra cosa. Horas atrás, cuando a su reproductor de música se le había acabado la batería, había decidido ir al baño ya que le había estado resultando imposible seguir resistiendo la situación por un tiempo más prolongado. Había llegado a la dolorosa conclusión de que no podría continuar encerrado en su cueva toda la noche, ya que su estómago era otro órgano que también le estaba reclamando atención. El hambre, a esas horas, se había vuelto inminente.

Pero nunca había esperado encontrarse con lo que había hallado luego de abrir la puerta de su cuarto: un plato rebosante de comida, cuyo vapor humeante llamaba la atención hasta del paladar más exquisito, yacía en el suelo, cual tesoro caído del cielo. Y por muy soñadora que su mente pudiera llegar a ser, sabía que no se había colado un hada madrina por la ventana y lo había hecho aparecer con el agite de su varita mágica solo porque había estado pensando que tenía mucha hambre. El único autor posible de esa comida era Kageyama.

Por instinto, había arrugado la nariz, pero no por el olor ya que, para su disgusto, olía más que delicioso, sino por el saber su _procedencia_. Sin embargo, pese a lo mucho que se había gritado mentalmente que apartara la mirada de él, sus ojos no se movieron, y se estaban devorando el plato como su estómago le estaba rogando que hiciera.

Se había relamido varias veces los labios, mordiéndolos de manera nerviosa para calmar sus instintos más bajos. Sin darse cuenta se había empezado a morder la uña del dedo medio.

«Olvídalo, Tooru. No pienses comer eso. Seguro está envenenado.»

«¡Ay, pero huele delicioso!

«¡Pero es comida hecha por Tobio-chan! ¡Nada bueno sale de él!»

«¡Pero tengo mucha hambre!»

«¡Pues pide por delivery!»

«¡Pero tardará mucho en llegar y quiero comer ahora!»

«¡Pero es comida hecha por Tobio-chan!»

«¡Pero tengo hambre!»

Tras intentar apaciguar la guerra que se había desatado en el interior de su mente, había llegado a la conclusión de que debía aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida le ofrecía. Si tenía hambre y le aparecía un plato de comida en el suelo, entonces debía estar más que agradecido.

Se agachó y lo tomó, mirando hacia todos lados como si temiera que lo estuvieran filmando y volvió a meterse a su cuarto.

Solo era un plato de comida ¿Verdad? Eso no significaba que se había vuelto más cercano ni que lo perdonara de ser el causante de sus complejos más guardados. Solo era una muestra de arrepentimiento por parte suya que simplemente aceptaba y tomaba. Su madre siempre lo había educado con la idea de que la comida no se tiraba, se comía y se aprovechaba. Y solo le estaba haciendo caso. ¿No? No dejaba de estar ofendido por él y mucho menos lo trataría mejor que antes.

Luego de haberse convencido con aquel argumento tan consistente, había tomado los palillos y se había llevado un bocado a la boca, no sin habérselo acercado con extremo cuidado. Había analizado la comida con los ojos desde todos los ángulos posibles y la la había olfateado para ver si hallaba algo fuera de lo normal. Su radar había parecido decirle que no había nada raro en ella. Aun así, la había masticado con excesiva lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para degustar el sabor.

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas de júbilo.

Estaba delicioso.

Maldito Tobio-chan. Cómo lo odiaba.

Con el estómago lleno y contento se había ido a dormir y había postergado sus problemas para el Tooru del futuro, el cual había llegado al presente.

Se pasó una mano por la cara.

¿Cómo había podido comer algo de Tobio-chan? ¡Para colmo le había gustado! Era imperdonable. Ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias, y probablemente su antiguo kouhai se aparecería y lo miraría de manera pretensiosa, reclamándole en silencio algún tipo de agradecimiento por lo que le había preparado. O le preguntaría si le había gustado, lo cual sería bochornoso. En fin, como mínimo, sacaría el asunto a colación y no podría evitarlo porque para su desgracia vivía con él.

Pero el mundo no se frenaba por Tobio-chan y su día debía comenzar. Se preparó para su ducha matutina, dejando que el agua removiera las células muertas de su piel y que con el fluido se marcharan también las tensiones que lo andaban estresando. Necesitaba espabilarse.

Su jornada en la universidad no sería larga, pero el día sí, dado que dos visitas complicadas lo asaltarían a la tarde.

Aun no sabía cómo prepararse para ello.

* * *

Sus primeros días como universitario no habían estado del todo mal, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que todavía no encajaba, o que no lograba del todo que los demás estudiantes se acostumbraran a su presencia.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos, se concentraba fuertemente en emanar una vibra que indicara que era uno más de todos ellos, repitiéndose una y otra vez "Pertenezco aquí, pertenezco aquí", pero lejos de generar ese efecto, lograba todo lo contrario. El muchacho parecía espantar a todo aquel que le dirigiera la mirada y no entendía el por qué.

Incluso se había acercado a una muchacha que tanto le hacía recordar a su antigua manager de equipo. Era pequeña y menuda, y observaba todo a su alrededor con cierto brillo de temor en los ojos. Lo hizo por inercia, por la familiaridad que aquello le brindaba, más allá de que no supiera de quién se tratara y que probablemente tuviera una personalidad distinta a la de Yachi.

—Disculpa, quería preguntar si sabías dónde estaba el expendedor d—pero fue incapaz de terminar la oración al reparar que la chica no solo se había encogido ante su presencia, sino que se también se había puesto a temblar como si fuera un perro chihuahua ante la aparición de un doberman.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! —chilló, escabulléndose entre el hueco que había entre ambos y escapando como si se tratara de un delincuente.

Kageyama se quedó estupefacto.

Maldiciendo a la vida, terminó por concluir que debería él mismo encontrar la máquina expendedora de jugos solo. Deambuló por unos cuantos pasillos, subiendo y bajando escaleras, haciendo más ejercicio de lo que había hecho en las últimas semanas. Cuando finalmente la encontró, se encargó de memorizar el sitio donde se localizaba porque en caso de tener que repetir todo lo vivido, mataría a alguien y no se haría responsable.

—Kageyama —oyó una voz detrás de sí.

Al oírlo inconscientemente presionó los botones de la maquina con tanta fuerza que las puntas de los dedos se abollaron. Estaba tan ocupado en fruncir el ceño y apretar los dientes con enfado como para responder a su saludo.

—¿¡Se puede saber por qué me quieres asesinar?! —Allí estaba. Su voz chillona e insoportable. La gota que colmó el vaso y reactivó el volcán en erupción.

No le dio tiempo ni para reaccionar que se dio la vuelta de manera brusca y lo tomó del sweater que llevaba. Acercó con tanta aceleración su frente a la suya que sin premeditarlo, una se reventó contra la otra en un estridente sonido.

—¿¡Se puede saber por qué le dijiste a esos dos lo de Oikawa-san?! —gruñó, zarandeándolo como si se tratara de una marioneta, mientras Hinata ponía los ojos en blanco debido al mareo.

—¡S-Sueltame!

—¡NUNCA! ¡Mereces que te zarandee así hasta que..! —y de pronto reparó que la masa de gente se había detenido y de alguna manera todos se hallaban observándolos a su alrededor con la boca abierta y los ojos horrorizados.

Kageyama lentamente lo soltó, sin dejar de observar a la multitud.

Tragó saliva y carraspeó.

—Vamos a hablar a solas —le advirtió al pequeño pelirrojo, tomándolo del cuello del sweater desde el lado de atrás y tirando de él para ir a un sitio con mayor intimidad. Cuando lograron salir de la visión de todo el mundo, el más alto se dignó a soltar al más pequeño. Se hallaban en los terrenos del campus, más precisamente debajo de unas columnas. En aquellos momentos, se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las personas que merodeaban por allí, puesto que la mayoría estaba en clases o yendo a la próxima, atravesando los enormes pasillos del edificio.

Hinata evitaba mirarlo, mantenía el ceño fruncido y la vista apartada.

—Maldito Bokuto-san, le he dicho que no dijera nada —refunfuñó con desdén.

—Y eso también te lo he dicho a tí —le recordó Tobio con amargura—. Ahora Oikawa-san ni siquiera me mira. Y es tu culpa.

Hinata lo observó, con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero eso ahora da igual ¿Verdad? No es como si antes la situación hubiera sido distinta.

Kageyama alzó una ceja, expectante para que se explicara mejor.

—Nunca te ha tratado muy bien. ¿Para qué quieres que te hable alguien así? —le preguntó, observándolo con seriedad.

Tobio parpadeó.

No supo qué contestarle, porque él tampoco sabía la respuesta.

* * *

Revisó su móvil un par de veces, para comprobar la hora. ¿Por qué Iwa-chan se tardaba tanto? ¿Acaso le había sucedido algo? Habían quedado en reunirse en el terreno del campus a las 17:05. Eran las 17:07 y él todavía no aparecía.

El sonido de los cuervos mezclado con el bullicio que generaban algunos estudiantes esporádicos era lo único que se escuchaba. El viento soplaba tan fuerte que sentía su nariz enrojecer por el frío.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a impacientarse, moviendo de manera nerviosa el pie y observando hacia todos lados, buscándolo.

Fue cuestión de unos minutos para que pudiera divisar a su viejo amigo a lo lejos, caminando de manera tranquila en su dirección. Como era usual, no estaba ni la mitad de abrigado de lo que lo estaba él. Se rio ante la idea de que Iwaizumi podía imponerse hasta a las más frías temperaturas y sus respectivos virus y bacterias maliciosas.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Te tardaste! —le recriminó, observándolo con una mueca de desaprobación.

Él le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

—Solo me tardé tres minutos más de lo acordado.

—¡Tres minutos! —Resopló, fuera de sí—. Tres minutos son ciento ochenta segundos que no podré recuperar. ¿Sabías?

Iwaizumi puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo caso omiso a la histeria de su amigo.

—¿Para qué me llamaste?

Oikawa lo observó durante unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándolo, y finalmente, lo tomó de la polera color crema con gesto suplicante, arrodillándose sobre el césped.

—¡Ven a casa hoy!

—No puedo.

Tooru abrió los ojos, desesperado.

—¿Cómo que no? —En su mundo, una negativa era algo inconcebible. Mucho más si ese"no" venía de su mejor amigo. Cualquier persona normal se hubiera acostumbrado a lasconstantes negaciones del joven, pero él no entraba en esa categoría.

Hajime se cruzó de brazos.

—Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Los profesores este semestre están terribles. No eresel único que ha comenzado las clases ¿Sabes?

—¡Pues ven a hacer lo que sea que tengas que hacer a casa! —propuso, de manera enérgica—. ¡No me dejes solo con esos tres!

Iwaizumi observó el rostro de su amigo contorsionado en una mueca llorona e infantil y sintió unas fuertes ganas de golpearlo. ¿Por qué lo trataba como si fuera su niñera? Él era su mejor amigo, eso era cierto. Y los amigos debían estar en situaciones difíciles, pero no encontraba nada terrible en lo que tendría que vivir aquella tarde. Consideraba que todo estaba siendo tomado de manera muy exagerada de su parte y que debía afrontar la situación por su cuenta, para enterarse de una vez por todas de que no era todo tan desastroso como él imaginaba.

—Madura, Tooru —murmuró tras soltar un hondo suspiro, despeinándole el cabello con la palma de su mano y dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Oikawa parpadeó, estupefacto mientras se erguía y observaba la espalda de su amigo alejarse. Le hubiera gustado gritarle un montón de cosas, como que era feo, malo y desconsiderado, quizás también que nunca tendría novia, pero las palabras se atoraron ante el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, imposibilitándoles la salida.

—…¿Iwa-chan…? —musitó, en un susurro bajo, casi inaudible.

* * *

Cuando terminó de subir las horribles escaleras que en ese momento se habían vuelto parte de su vida y rutina diaria, sacó el celular para comprobar la hora. Se alivió que solo faltaran veinte minutos para que aquellos dos ruidosos llegaran a su casa. Por un lado, tras discutir un largo debate consigo mismo en la vuelta al apartamento, sentía que era un enorme consuelo que el búho apestoso y el gato sarnoso pasaran la tarde con él. No porque quisiera pasar tiempo con ellos, para ser sinceros. Pero era una buena excusa para evadir a Tobio-chan y tener que sumirse en una conversación extraña e incómoda tras haber probado su comida.

Pero en el momento en el que abrió la puerta y encontró sus zapatos en el piso, se lamentó de que veinte minutos le resultaran eternos. Dejó su calzado en el recibidor y se adentró en el sitio, intentando aparentar la tranquilidad que no tenía y la indiferencia que le faltaba. Oyó ruidos metálicos y de reojo pudo entrever cómo Tobio-chan se hallaba en la cocina, preparándose un café. Al parecer, aun no se había percatado de su presencia porque no lo había saludado, y él siempre lo hacía primero.

Se dispuso a acomodar algunos apuntes en la mesa, para tener las cosas listas para cuando sus compañeros de equipo llegaran. Fue entonces que oyó como su antiguo kouhai soltaba un respingo al verlo.

—No sabía que habías llegado —murmuró, apartando la mirada, con la taza de café en mano. Llevaba simplemente un jogging azul oscuro y una remera negra manga larga. ¿Cómo podía estar tan desabrigado? Ni que la calefacción del sitio fuera decente o estuviera prendida alguna vez.

Él no lo miró directamente. Podía sentir los ojos azules de Tobio-chan clavados en su cabello.

—Acabo de llegar —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, concentrándose más en los papeles que tenía en frente, acomodándolos al azar.

—Oikawa-san, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, observándolo con atención.

—Organizo las fotocopias para un trabajo —respondió, de forma cortante. Pensaba que a lo mejor, de esa manera, se daría cuenta de que no le apetecía entablar una conversación.

Lo oyó salir del comedor, y se sintió victorioso. Había ganado esa batalla.

Pero pronto tuvo que cambiar de parecer, ya que lo escuchó regresar, y para su mayor sorpresa, depositaba sobre la mesa, en el lado de en frente, un grueso libro y un cuaderno con su respectiva cartuchera.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió, algo alterado, al percatarse de que no solo se había sentado sino que tampoco tenía intenciones de marcharse.

Kageyama parpadeó y lo observó, algo confundido.

—Estudio.

Oikawa abrió los labios una y otra vez, tratando de formular alguna oración mientras intentaba callar los pensamientos de su mente. Vivir con Tobio-chan ya era demasiado, pero compartir con él una tarde de estudio estaba por demasiado fuera de sus límites.

—¡Largo de aquí, niñito! ¡Yo llegué primero! —exclamó desdeñoso, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si estuviera mandando a la cucha a un perro.

Tobio frunció el ceño y lo observó a través de su flequillo.

—No puedo concentrarme en mi habitación. Además, también vivo aquí. La mesa es grande y cabemos los dos.

Era un argumento fuerte frente al cual no se le ocurría qué decir para contrarrestarlo.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Pues qué lástima, Tobio-chan. Yo no puedo concentrarme si te tengo en frente.

Era imposible para él tener a ese irritante genio en frente suyo y no defenestrarlo con su mente ante cualquier mínima acción que hiciera. El estudio quedaría desplazado en segundo lugar sin lugar a dudas.

—Ignórame, Oikawa-san —propuso, con gesto impertérrito—. Ignórame como lo haces siempre.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para el castaño, el cual lo escudriñó con los ojos entrecerrados. A juzgar por el brillo en la mirada de su kouhai, este no lo había dicho con malas intenciones y había soltado ese comentario con total inocencia. Aun con sus casi diecinueve años, Kageyama seguía conservando esa manera peculiar de mirar, en la que sus ojos azules se agrandaban, dándole un aspecto aniñado que luego quedaba borrado por su constante ceño fruncido.

—¡Eres un tonto, Tobio-chan! —tomó un apunte, lo enrolló y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza que hizo cerrar los ojos del muchacho. Y mirándolo con la barbilla en alto, le dijo con arrogancia—: te ignoro cuando y como yo quiero. A pesar de todo, sigo siendo tú mayor y debes respetarme.

Kageyama le dedicó una mirada ofendida con el ceño fruncido, pero Tooru pudo entrever un leve rubor que asomaba en sus mejillas.

—Pero si es por quien llegó primero, yo he estado aquí antes que tú —murmuró.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua, intentando lucir genial mientras formulaba alguna respuesta inteligente que, por desgracia, no se le estaba ocurriendo. De pronto, sonó el timbre del portero eléctrico.

Divina salvación.

Kageyama se sobresaltó.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —inquirió.

Oikawa se puso de pie rápidamente, sin contestarle. Se dirigió al portero eléctrico que se encontraba en la cocina y lo atendió:

—¿Sí?

—¡Ohoho!

—¡Ohohoho!

—Ya les abro —contestó, de manera monótona, colgando el portero de un golpe brusco y seco.

Tobio lo observaba con curiosidad, mordiéndose los labios por la impotencia de no saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque estaba seguro que no tardaría en saber la respuesta. Al cabo de unos minutos, luego de que Oikawa-san desapareciera por la puerta, comenzó a oír unos cuantos pasos que subían las escaleras del palier acompañados por unas voces masculinas que le resultaban conocidas. Podía oírlos reír y hacerle gastadas a Oikawa-san, el cual no paraba de refunfuñar, oyéndose como un ganso enojado.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el primero que entró fue su compañero de piso, que le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Buenas —saludó Kuroo, asomándose por un hombro de Oikawa, con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola, hola! —hizo lo mismo Bokuto, pero aprovechando el espacio del otro hombro.

Tobio parpadeó, estupefacto. ¿Qué hacían esos dos en su apartamento?

—H-Hola —les correspondió, un poco aturdido—. No sabía que venían.

Bokuto abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Oikawa no te lo ha dicho?

Kuroo se acercó al castaño.

—¿Acaso te damos vergüenza?

Tooru alzó la barbilla y soltó un "Hmp" desdeñoso.

—No tengo por qué contarle todo lo que hago a Tobio-chan.

—¡Pero también es su casa! ¡Tiene derecho! ¿O no? —exclamó el búho, metiendo más leña al fuego.

—¡Boku-chan! ¡Cállate! No tienes que meterte.

Kuroo se mantenía ajeno a la discusión que se había desatado entre ambos ex capitanes, en los que se habían puesto a debatir que el uso de la palabra era libre porque vivían ambos en un país soberano y democrático mientras que Oikawa le refutaba todos sus argumentos diciéndole que no le interesaban en lo absoluto y que no metiera sus narices donde no lo llamaban. El ex capitán del Nekoma recorría con la mirada el apartamento, atento a cada detalle.

—Bonito lugar ¿Eh? —Y poniendo los brazos en jarras, se perfiló hacia Tooru—. Qué mal anfitrión eres, Oikawa. No nos has ofrecido nada de beber.

El joven separó la vista de Bokuto y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Yo les preparo algo —carraspeó Kageyama, quien se había quedado varado sin saber qué decir o hacer con la situación—. De todas formas tengo la cafetera llena. ¿Qué… Qué quieren?

—Un café.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Un café! ¡Un café estaría más que bien!

—¡Tú no deberías tomar café! —le recriminó Oikawa con voz chillona. Si algo sabía luego de haberse juntado tres años con Bokuto era que, incentivarlo con cafeína no hacía nada más que potenciar su hiperactividad.

Pero para ese entonces, Tobio ya había desaparecido por la cocina.

* * *

—¡Boku-chan! ¡Así no se hace! —Lo retó, preso de la histeria—. ¡Te dije que así no era!

Bokuto observaba el grueso tomo del diccionario y las fotocopias que tenía en frente suyo con una mueca de confusión.

—¡Solo necesito una oportunidad más y lo haré excelente! ¡Lo juro! —Sus ojos lucían tristes, decepcionados de su poco desempeño.

—Esta es la decimoctava que te doy—le contestó el castaño, tajante. Se le estaba agotando la paciencia y ya no sabía de dónde más buscarla—. Así que largo. Esta vez lo hará Kuroo-chan. Al parecer es algo muy complicado para ti.

El ex-capitán del Nekoma le robó el diccionario y las fotocopias dedicándole una sonrisa de sorna a su amigo. Para Kuroo provocar le era tan natural como respirar.

—Muchas gracias —ronroneó.

Bokuto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Esto no es justo! ¡No lo es! —refunfuñó, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su fornido pecho, en claro desacuerdo—. ¡Kuroo se encargaba de buscar la información en internet!

Oikawa por primera vez comprendía a Iwa-chan: lidiar con personas más inmaduras que uno era todo un problema. Se preguntaba cómo había hecho para soportarlo a él durante tantos años.

—El _gran rey_ lo ha decidido, lechuza tonta. Acata a las órdenes.

—¡Cierra la boca, Kuroo!

Oikawa golpeó la mesa con ambos puños, provocando un estruendo que hizo que ambos se callaran.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Boku-chan, tú buscarás la información porque es una tarea acorde a tu nivel!

El ex capitán del Fukurodani abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces, tomándose el pecho con la mano, dramáticamente herido. Finalmente, tomó la silla y la posicionó a unos cuantos metros alejada de ellos, con el respaldo perfilado hacia donde se encontraban.

—¡Hmp! ¡Ya no me importa! —gruñó, tomando asiento y dándoles la espalda.

Oikawa se pasó la mano por la cara, exasperado. ¿De verdad le estaba montando un berrinche propio de un niño de cinco años?

Kuroo, por otro lado, observaba a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona y se reía entre dientes por la situación. Con solo fijarse en su expresión, Tooru se dio cuenta de que en realidad había ido a su casa para molestar a Bokuto más que para hacer el trabajo en sí.

—Sí que es un niño ¿Verdad? Qué chistoso. —comentó divertido, volviéndose hacia la mesa y enfocándose en el trabajo.

—Habla por ti, sin la ayuda de alguien más terminaremos este trabajo para el próximo semestre.

Kageyama, quien se había mantenido al margen en el rincón de la mesa que daba hacia la ventana -pero sin poderse concentrar al cien por ciento en sus estudios ya que los ex capitanes habían estado montando un espectáculo que por más que se esforzara, era imposible no prestarle atención-, titubeó antes de hablar:

—Yo… Yo puedo ayudarlos, si quieren.

—No, no queremos Tobio-chan.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Te dije que no, niñito! ¡Tonto, eres un tonto! —le decía Oikawa estirándose un ojo hacia abajo y sacándole la lengua ante la mirada inexpresiva del joven.

Kuroo, tras ver aquello, en realidad pensaba que el tonto era más bien él.

—Oi, ¿Por qué no? Sería de gran ayuda ahora que la lechuza ha montado un drama —señaló a Bokuto, quien continuaba bufando y enfurruñado en la silla, aun dándoles la espalda—. Kageyama nos viene como anillo al dedo.

Tooru entrecerró los ojos y alternó la vista entre ambos muchachos.

—¿Tú no tienes que estudiar? —le preguntó con brusquedad.

—Pero no es urgente, Oikawa-san.

Oikawa suspiró, acomodándose el cabello con la mano. Boku-chan no iba a dejar de estar ofendido tan rápido, y en caso de que así fuera, su desempeño era equivalente al de un chimpancé recién nacido. Detestaba admitirlo, pero comenzaba a aceptar que Tobio-chan podía ser de mayor ayuda.

—De acuerdo, Tobio-chan. Aunque no te aseguro que puedas entenderlo, tu nivel debe de ser muy bajo —aseguró con gravedad.

Kageyama tomó la computadora portátil y, conteniendo su furia, escuchó atentamente a las indicaciones de su antiguo capitán. Para ese momento, su sempai se había puesto unos lentes que eran cuadrados y grandes, y en su opinión dudaba que a alguien pudieran sentarle bien porque se veían bastante ridículos. Sin embargo, en Oikawa no lucían mal. Afinaban su rostro y le daban un aspecto distinto, casi elegante.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Tobio-chan?

El más joven parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Su sempai siempre había sido muy perceptivo, observando y captando hechos y situaciones que otros no veían. Para empezar, se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de atenderlo durante unos pocos segundos.

—Sí, Oikawa-san…

Su fuero interno rogaba por que no se diera cuenta de su pulso acelerado.

* * *

 **Buenas! Como prometí, aquí me tienen con un capítulo más largo. Espero que les siga gustando.**

 **Mil gracias por los comentarios, trataré de responderlos todos. Ando con un examen pisándome los talones y me es imposible dedicarle mucha atención a otras cosas.**

 **¿Ustedes harían un trabajo practico grupal con ellos dos? jaja.**

 **Como siempre, será bienvenido cualquier comentario o sugerencia.**

 **Gracias por leer! :)**

 **Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

 _"Solo eres tú"_

* * *

En grandes términos todo había salido bien.

Tooru había terminado dormido en el sofá, con

unas fotocopias cubriéndole el rostro para tapar las filtraciones de luz que provenían de la ventana. Bokuto, quien a media noche se había aburrido de permanecer ofendido y sentado en la silla, se había tirado en el suelo, más precisamente donde se hallaba una pequeña alfombra de piel sintética, y se había puesto a mirar televisión mientras que los otros tres trabajaban. Kuroo se había desplomado sobre la mesa, apoyando un costado del rostro sobre esta. Podían discernirse unos hilos de saliva salir de su boca y caer sobre la madera. A pesar de haber molestado gran parte de la noche a todos, había trabajado duro y sus contribuciones fueron más que importantes. Y por último, Kageyama se había desvanecido, apoyándose contra la ventana. Cierta parte de su mejilla se encontraba estrellada contra el frío vidrio, dándole un aspecto muy chistoso. Él también se había quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada ayudándolos, por más que el trabajo no fuese suyo y no se acercase ni siquiera un poco a lo que veía él en su carrera.

Tooru soltó un enorme bostezo, sintiéndose desagradablemente pegajoso y sucio. Se puso de pie limpiándose las lagañas que se habían formulado en sus lagrimales. Le dolía el cuello y estaba seguro que los demás se encontrarían peor.

«Qué desastre» pensó, cuando echó un vistazo a la sala, alternando la vista en cada uno de los hombres que se hallaban allí. Cuando vio a Boku-chan tan vulnerable en el suelo, lo invadieron unas fuertes ganas de patearlo, pero tuvo que contener su impulso de maldad. Había sido tan inútil e irritante la noche anterior que en verdad se lo merecía.

Luego posó su vista en Kuroo y arrugó la nariz ante el desagrado que le dio ver salivaajena. Y más tarde, se fijó en Tobio-chan.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona al verlo. Lucía muy chistoso. Se preguntaba si se daría cuenta…

Tomó su móvil y le sacó una foto. No era la gran cosa, ni la más humillante del mundo.

Pero con eso bastaría para futuros chantajes. Al haberse acercado para tomarle la instantánea reparó que el cuello del muchacho tenía piel de gallina y que sus labios estaban de un congelado color morado. El vidrio, de hecho, se encontraba empañado por el frío helado exterior. Aquel niño tonto se debía de estar congelando durmiendo allí, en esa posición tan incómoda. Cuando reparó que su brazo se estaba aproximando

hacia Tobio-chan se detuvo en seco. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿De verdad pretendía despertarlo y decirle que se fuera a dormir a su cama?

¿Quién era? ¿Su puta niñera?

Oikawa entrecerró los ojos con desdén y le dio la espalda.

Si se resfriaba, era su problema. No el suyo.

Ya comenzaba a sentir el aire viciado, y aquel indescriptible pero único olor a hombre se esparcía por el salón, dándole una ligera sensación de desagrado. Miró el reloj que se hallaba colgado en lo alto de la pared. Eran las once de la mañana. No habían dormido más de cinco horas, pero el día había comenzado y no le apetecía tenerlos a ellos dos haciendo de bultos en su casa.

Prendió el televisor a puro volumen, sintiéndose el ser más malvado del mundo y a la vez muy genial por ello.

El efecto no tardó en aparecer: unos gemidos que parecían venir del inframundo se hicieron presentes, mientras empezaban a moverse, intentando asimilar el marco espacio-tiempo en el que se hallaban. Bokuto tenía los ojos entrecerrados, observándolo como podía, acostumbrándose a la luz del sitio; Kuroo había tomado el pesado diccionario y se lo había colocado sobre la cabeza, gimiendo por el pesado impacto.

Oikawa los observó desde arriba, alzando la barbilla y luciendo aquel aspecto de rey aristócrata incluso con el rostro desacomodado por haberse acabado de despertar. Su mano izquierda, en su cadera.

—Largo —dijo en voz alta, con autoridad—. Si se siguen quedando aquí me llenarán la casa de piojos.

—¡No tengo piojos! —aulló Bokuto, con la voz adormecida—. O eso creo. Pero el otro día le encontré una pulga a Kuroo.

Tooru esperó que el aludido se defendiera ante acusación semejante, pero tal cosa nunca llegó y solo pudo poner una mueca de asco en respuesta.

—Largo —repitió, acentuando las sílabas y subiendo el tono de voz.

Tras lidiar con quejidos, murmullos y bostezos, finalmente el castaño les estaba abriendo la puerta para que se marcharan.

—Cuídense —murmuró, observándolos con algo de preocupación. Caminaban desgarbados y arrastrando los pies, como si hubieran vuelto del mundo de los muertos. Incluso pudo ver como tenían la boca ligeramente entreabierta y babeaban. A pesar de que su trato para con ellos era un tanto rudo, en el fondo los quería y no deseaba que los pisara un auto una vez que él se despidiera y cerrara la puerta. Recibió como respuesta unos sonidos ininteligibles. Los vio a ambos meterse en una chatarra que se hacía pasar por auto y sus peores temores se potenciaron. ¡Se iban en auto! ¡Y conduciría Boku-chan!

Con los ojos como platos, cerró la puerta e intentó fingir que si él no había visto nada entonces no sucedería nada. Se agendó mentalmente hacerles una llamada luego, solo para verificar que no se habían empotrado contra un árbol o algo así.

* * *

—Bueno, al menos terminaron el trabajo —concluyó Iwaizumi, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es lo que importa ¿Cierto?

—¡Pero a qué precio, Iwa-chan! —exclamó Tooru, tomándose de los pelos. Le había relatado con lujo de detalles como había sido la noche de la semana pasada, cuando Kuroo y Bokuto habían acudido a su casa para hacer el trabajo—. Te juro, prefiero hacer tres trabajos prácticos solo a que hacer uno más con ellos dos.

Ambos se hallaban en la cafetería de la universidad. Los martes eran de los pocos días que podían coincidir en alguna merienda antes de entrar a otra clase. Era una de esas pocas tardes en los que el frío del invierno se había quedado descansando en su casa.

No por ello la temperatura era razón como para andar desabrigado, pero por lo menos, la mayoría de los estudiantes no se habían vestido como esquimales para acudir a clases.

—Al menos estuvo Kageyama para ayudarte.

—¡Pf, no me hables de ese mequetrefe!

Hajime puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿Respirar? —resopló con ironía.

—Esa es una razón más que suficiente para enojarse con él, Iwa-chan.

—Me parece que tienes serios problemas mentales, Oikawa —opinó su amigo, para la

indignación del castaño—. Por lo que me cuentas, el único que tiene derecho a odiar a alguien es él a ti, Tooru. No solo lo ignoras, sino que también cuando te diriges a él no lo haces de la manera más amistosa del mundo. Y sin contar la pendejada que hiciste ese día cuando le escondiste el formulario de inscripción.

—Pero eso él no lo sabe —le sacó la lengua, con suficiencia.

—Como sea. ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco de la raya con él?

Tooru observó el poco contenido de café que aun su taza guardaba. Frunció el ceño.

—¡Quiere destruirme! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Creo que todos vinimos al mundo con un propósito. Por ejemplo, el tuyo es aguantarme hasta el día de tu muerte. El mío es molestarte hasta el final de mis días y ser muy apuesto —habló deliberadamente, fingiendo que no notaba cómo el rostro de Hajime se crispaba—. Y el de Tobio-chan…

¡Ahí lo tienes! Es acabar con mi vida, entrometerse en mis planes y destrozarlos.

—Ajá… Porque para Kageyama eres lo más importante y su mundo gira alrededor de ti

¿Cierto?

Oikawa hizo una mueca. Tocado y hundido. Creía saber a dónde iba su amigo.

—Eres un estúpido egocéntrico.

—¡No lo soy, Iwa-chan! ¡Solo digo la verdad!

Hajime le dedicó una expresión que lo hacía sentirse muy estúpido.

—Bueno, a mejor solo un poco —admitió, en voz baja—. ¡Pero no con Tobio-chan!

—Por lo que me cuentas, él parece querer ser tu amigo.

Esta vez fue el turno del castaño para dedicarle una mueca escéptica.

—¡Lo digo en serio, idiota! Siempre que entras te saluda. Te ofrece todas las noches comer con él por más que tú no lo merezcas y le desprecies la comida en la cara. Y para colmo se ha ofrecido en ayudarlos a ustedes tres tarados con el trabajo práctico cuando no tenía ningun obligación para hacerlo.

Pero Oikawa simplemente alzó la barbilla soltando un "Hmp" desdeñoso.

—D-Disculpen —oyó una voz un tanto tímida, que lo obligó a abrir los ojos y averiguar qué sucedía.

Se trataba de una chica, de la misma edad que ellos o tal vez uno o dos años menos. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que era guapa. Llevaba el cabello corto por los hombros de un color negro azulado, que en conjunto con su rostro le daban aspecto de muñeca.

Por su parte no tenía idea de quién era, pero ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo su amigo se revolvía nervioso en su asiento lo hizo ponerse en alerta.

—H-Hola —le contestó él, en un tono tan tímido y cauto que Tooru tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para contener la risa. Por lo general, no se le acercaban chicas tan monas, por lo tanto, era muy chistoso ver cómo se veía intimidado ante la presencia de alguien que seguro no mediría más del metro cincuenta y cinco de estatura.

«Es solo una chica, Iwa-chan. ¿De qué te sirven todos esos músculos si te pones a temblar de esa manera?»

—Hajime-kun, quería hablar sobre el trabajo práctico. Me gustaría hacerlo cuanto antes porque luego se nos juntan las fechas con los exámenes.

—Sí, claro. También quiero sacármelo de encima.

Tooru carraspeó.

—Ya vuelvo, voy al baño —avisó, poniéndose de pie. Era lo suficientemente buen amigo como para dejarlo a solas, y entender que parte de su nerviosismo era que él lo estuviera observando con ojos analíticos y críticos.

Para cuando regresó, notó a lo lejos que la muchacha se despedía de él con un saludo igual de tímido que el anterior.

—Vaya, vaya… ¡Qué tenemos aquí! —silbó cuando llegó a la mesa.

—Cállate.

—Es guapa.

—Lo sé.

—¿Ya te le tiraste?

—Si no cierras la boca, te juro q…-

—Ya, ya. Solo bromeaba, Iwa-chan —dijo de manera jocosa, volviendo a tomar asiento frente a él. Su amigo no lo miraba, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y un pequeño rubor asomaba en sus mejillas—. Pero déjame decirte que no eres ningún tonto para elegir compañero de equipo.

—Sí, no soy como tú.

Oikawa chasqueó la lengua.

—Qué bastardo. Te envidio —admitió, suspirando. Mientras su amigo se iba a juntar con una chica linda a hacer un trabajo práctico, a él casi se le cae el pelo tratando de hacer un trabajo coherente con Boku-chan y Kuroo-chan. Tras observar un rato a Hajime, llegó a una conclusión—. Entonces te gusta.

—Tal vez —contestó tras unos cuantos segundos en silencio, dándole un sorbo a su bebida y mirando hacia otro lado.

El castaño sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Eso es genial, Iwa-chan! —exclamó, golpeando la mesa, emocionado—. ¡Esto no se ve todos los días! ¿¡Por qué rayos no me lo dijiste antes?!

Hajime se pasó la mano por la cara, irritado.

—Porque alguien no paraba de hablar de "Tobio-chan" cada vez que yo me acercaba —respondió mordazmente—. Y baja la voz, idiota. Nos están mirando.

La sonrisa perfecta de Tooru se quedó congelada hasta desvanecerse en una mueca incómoda.

—No te hablo tanto de Tobio-chan, no mientas.

—Claro que sí. Es todo lo que haces. Y yo no miento —gruñó.

Tooru ocultó su malestar mostrándole una sonrisa de lo más resplandeciente. Aquel comentario le había calado hondo, y pese a que no quería admitirlo, lo hacía sentir algo incómodo.

—Pues ahora puedes contarme, Iwa-chan.

—Tsk. No hay mucho que contar —murmuró—. No por ahora. Es una compañera de clase y me siento a lado suyo. Vendrá a casa el viernes.

Oikawa sabía que comentaba todo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero que en el fondo estaba muy nervioso y ansioso por ese día. A pesar de ser un chico que tenía la fama de imponerse y ser un poco duro, tenía un corazón de oro y cualquier chica que tuviera la oportunidad de salir con alguien como Iwa-chan tendría un novio muy dulce y protector.

Nunca había tenido mucha experiencia con las mujeres, porque a diferencia de cómo sabía desenvolverse con los hombres, con el sexo opuesto se volvía totalmente torpe y tímido. Muchas veces le había ofrecido darle clases de seducción, pero se había negado de manera agresiva y rotunda.

—Pues procura tener la casa limpia, Iwa-chan. Y compra algo rico para comer, no sea cosa que le ofrezcas esas galletas humedecidas que me diste a mí la última vez.

—¡C-Claro que no! ¡Y soy mucho más limpio que tú!

Tooru se echó a reír. Poner nervioso a su mejor amigo con temas de chicas era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer.

* * *

—Hum… No. No lo entiendo —concluyó, luego de tomarse el mentón con gesto pensativo. Estaba sentado frente a su amigo, en la mesa del comedor de su nueva casa. Luego de haberle insistido durante días para conocer el sitio, el más alto había aceptado a regañadientes. Tras haber admirado cada centímetro del lugar con la boca abierta -hecho que irritó en sobremanera a su amigo-, se sentaron a merendar. El estómago les rugía luego de una tarde universitaria.

—¡Nunca entiendes nada, Hinata idiota!

—¡Tú no sabes expresarte! ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

—¡A mí, nada! ¡Me molesta que no me comprendas!

Hinata se lo quedó observando atónito.

—Entonces sí te sucede algo.

Kageyama chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia la ventana. No tenía idea de por qué lo había invitado y la razón por la que habían empezado a hablar de ese tema. Hinata solo se salía con la suya y se colaba en su vida cual virus a un organismo ingenuo. Pero si había alguien con quien al menos podía descargarse en esa ciudad, esa persona era él. El pelirrojo no era capaz de seguirle todas las conversaciones, ni mucho menos entenderlas, pero en su defensa era alguien que lo escuchaba de principio a fin y cada tanto tenía soluciones prácticas que lo hacían replantearse cuán idiota era por no habérseles ocurrido antes.

—No lo sé. Es un sentimiento extraño. ¿Nunca…? —intentaba buscar las palabras apropiadas. Jamás había sido bueno con eso—. ¿Nunca quisiste ser amigo de alguien pese a que sabías que esa persona te detestaba, pero lo admirabas tanto que no te importaba?

Hinata lo observó atento.

—¡Claro! ¡Contigo!

Tobio abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No esperaba esa respuesta.

Su sinceridad a veces era abrumadora, por qué no admitirlo.

—B-Bueno, supongo que algo así…

—Igual tú no eres ni un cuarto de lo genial que es el Gran Rey, Kageyama. No te la creas tanto —lo interrumpió, tragando una tostada y hablando con la boca llena como quien no quiere la cosa.

El más alto tomó las mejillas del pelirrojo con fuerza, con una expresión tan impertérrita que daba miedo. Hinata escupió lo que le quedaba de pan en la boca y logró quitarse de encima las manos huesudas de Kageyama que le habían dejado los cachetes rojos.

—¡Eso duele!

—Era el efecto que buscaba —se encogió de hombros, satisfecho—. ¿Y cómo hiciste para ser mi amigo? —sonaba patético, pero no había pensado en nada y ya se le agotaban las ideas.

—Y yo qué sé. Eso deberías saberlo tú. ¿Acaso eres tonto?

Kageyama frunció el ceño.

—No hice nada. Simplemente no me dejaste solo ni un segundo. ¡Eras un grano en el culo!

Hinata se echó a reír, rascándose la coronilla, probablemente algo avergonzado.

—¡Pero nadie discute los resultados! —exclamó, golpeándose el pecho con el pulgar, orgulloso.

Kageyama asintió, dándole la razón. Estaba en lo correcto en ese punto. No era que él haya odiado particularmente a Hinata, pero la realidad había sido que no le caía para nada bien y punto. Era hiperactivo, tonto y no sabía sacar a relucir todo el potencial que tenía, echándolo a la basura. Y para colmo, había tenido la desfachatez de desafiarlo una y otra vez. Pero con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a su persona y para cuando se había dado cuenta se habían vuelto amigos. De esos con los que vuelves parte de tu camino a casa conversando de temas banales, con los que compartes tus problemas y tus mejores momentos.

Podía decir que la costumbre lo había vencido.

—No lo dejes solo en ningún momento y lo tienes en el bote. Ya verás cómo se acostumbrará a ti y te extrañará cuando no lo estés —le aseguró con suficiencia. Parecía saber de lo que hablaba.

El otro lo observó con una ceja alzada.

—Pobre Yachi-san.

Hinata enrojeció.

—¡No es lo mismo! ¡Con Yachi-san fue muy diferente! —se defendió.

Tobio entrecerró los ojos, no muy convencido con el asunto. Entonces, sintió el ruido de unas llaves introducirse en la cerradura y le envió una mirada de advertencia al pelirrojo que podía traducirse en _"di una palabra y no llegas a mañana"_.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un distraído Oikawa ingresaba en el apartamento, dejando los zapatos en el recibidor con aburrimiento. Al subir la cabeza, los vio y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡El Gran Rey! —aulló Hinata.

Kageyama contuvo las ganas de darle un zape en la cabeza. Hacía por lo menos cinco años que conocía la existencia de su sempai y aun así seguía poniéndose nervioso cada vez que lo veía.

«Igual que tú» le dijo su conciencia.

«¡Es distinto! ¡Nuestra historia es muy diferente!» se defendió contra ella, acaloradamente.

—¡Tobio-chan! ¡Chibi-chan! ¡Qué sorpresa verlos juntos! —saludó, con su sonrisa cínica de siempre y alzando solamente el dedo índice y medio—. ¿Cómo va la pareja de raros?

Hinata se irguió de repente.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te crees mucho por ser el Gran Rey? ¿Quieres pelear? ¿Eh? —con los brazos daba puñetazos en el aire. Siempre amenazaba a alguien así cuando sentía que su hombría había sido vulnerada.

Oikawa lo observó desde su altura con una sonrisa ladina.

—Qué hostil eres, chibi-chan. Pues fíjate que no, mi interés en saber cómo te encuentras en puramente genuino —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hinata abrió la boca una y otra vez, desconfiando si le estaba tomando el pelo o no.

—Muy bien —se rindió, refunfuñando—. Tu casa es muy bonita.

Tooru sonrió levemente. Por la manera en la que le decía aquello, parecía que le habían arrancado las palabras a la fuerza. Se veía como un niño admitiendo algo que le daba vergüenza decir.

—Pues lo educado de tu parte ahora sería invitarme a la tuya ¿No crees?

Hinata abrió los ojos brillosos por la emoción, con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡C-Claro! ¡Debería hablar con Yachi-san, pero seguro estará de acuerdo! Me pregunto si…

Oikawa oía atentamente sus divagaciones preguntándose por qué diablos había dicho algo así. El chibi-chan seguía siendo la mano derecha de Tobio-chan, y por muy bien que le cayese seguía estando contaminado.

—¿Yachi-san? ¿Tu mami? —inquirió, fingiendo tono dulce. Sentía que había oído algo parecido a ese nombre alguna vez, pero no recordaba de quién era.

Hinata se ruborizó al instante.

—¡No! ¡Mi madre está con Natsu, ella aún es muy pequeña para vivir sola y tiene que seguir sus estudios en Miyagi!

—¿Ah? ¿Entonces quién es?  
El pelirrojo abría y cerraba la boca como si fuera un pez, pero no lograba decir nada que se pudiera entender.

Irritado con el asunto, Tobio habló:

—Es su novia.

El rostro de Oikawa se vio afectado por completo.

—Incluso el chibi-chan no pierde el tiempo ¿Eh? —comentó. Y de pronto creyó recordar de dónde le sonaba conocida. Si mal no se acordaba, era una de las managers del Karasuno. Era la más pequeña, la que tenía aspecto frágil y kawaii, según algunos compañeros de equipo. Se adelantó hasta el umbral de la cocina—. ¿Tobio-chan?

El aludido levantó el mentón, atendiéndolo.

—¿Hay café? —inquirió.

—No, Oikawa-san. Me tomé el último.

—Tsk. Maldición, Tobio-chan.

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa, de esas en las que el cielo se pone de un homogéneo color gris y no hay alisador para el cabello que soporte los altos niveles de humedad en el ambiente. O eso era lo que pensaba Tooru.

Por su parte no se alisaba el pelo ya que según él había nacido con unas bellas ondas que no debían ser tocadas por ningún artefacto eléctrico que pudiera quemarlas con el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, aquella mañana, se había despertado con el cabello indomable y no había forma de hacerlo quedar decente.

—Tsk —había mascullado frente al espejo, dándose un par de manotazos en el cabello, intentando peinarlo. Pero una vez que la mano hacía su trabajo, los mechones rebeldes volvían a brincar, quedando parados.

Su solución no fue la mejor, pero sí la más práctica. Tomó un gorro de lana, de esos que se caen un poco hacia atrás y se lo colocó. Una vez satisfecho con el resultado, salió a la universidad.

Dentro de ella fueron varias las chicas que lo halagaron hasta la exageración por lo indudablemente guapo que se veía.

—¡Oikawa-kun! ¡Te ves tan genial!

—¿Cómo haces para ser tan lindo?

—¡Quiero ser ese gorro y sentir el cabello suave de Oikawa-kun! ¡No es justo!

—¡Yo también!

Él intentaba hacerse cargo de ellas de la forma más educada y elegante posible, sonriendo de manera coqueta, fingiendo humildad.

—Me siento muy halagado, señoritas. Pero temo decirles que no es para tanto.

—¡Claro que lo es!

—¡Sí lo es!

En una esquina del pasillo, Hajime y Kuroo lo aguardaban, observando la escena con recelo.

—No puedo evitar sentir un poco de envidia —admitió el más alto, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Mmh —respondió el otro, con el ceño fruncido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Tooru logró despedirse de ellas con unas intensas disculpas y una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que, al darles la espalda y marcharse, una prácticamente hiperventilara y otras tuvieran que socorrerla en su ayuda.

Cuando se reunió con sus amigos los observó con una pequeña sonrisa, expectante.

—A que me veo guapísimo ¿Verdad, Iwa-chan? —le guiñó el ojo.

El rostro de Hajime se crispó y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza que se venía conteniendo desde hacía veinte minutos.

—¡Te ves como un puto ridículo!

—¡Eso duele, Iwa-chan!

—Hmp.

El castaño se sobó la mano dolorida.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Ustedes nunca me esperan —masculló, aun ofendido por el golpe. Que Iwa-chan lo bajara de su nube de ensoñaciones de esa manera era algo que lo desequilibraba.

—Kageyama te estuvo buscando, pero no te encontró —habló su mejor amigo.

Oikawa alzó las cejas, consternado. ¿Qué hacía ese mocoso buscándolo? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?  
—Menos mal. Estaba en clases.

—Te quería dar esto —le enseñó un objeto oscuro y alargado que no tardó en identificar como un paraguas.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Hmp —alzó el rostro, observándolo con desconfianza—. ¿Por qué él querría darme esto?

Kuroo y Hajime intercambiaron miradas.

—Este chico es un poco tonto ¿Cierto? —musitó el más alto.

—Y sí, la verdad es que lo es bastante. Yo me di cuenta hace años.

—Sí, definitivamente es algo que salta a la vista.

Oikawa frunció el ceño.

—¡Oi, cállense! —Que formaran un grupo aparte para hablar mal de él en sus propias narices no era nada tolerable.

Iwaizumi puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y yo qué sé? Es solo un maldito paraguas, Oikawa. Por si no lo sabías es para cubrirte de la lluvia.

—¡Sé para qué es!

—Pues entonces cierra la boca y acéptalo, si no lo quieres solo dilo y me lo quedaré, que llueve como los mil demonios y no se me ocurrió traerme uno.

—Ay, Iwa-chan ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza últimamente? —preguntó Tooru con sorna, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kuroo parpadeó.

—¿Oya? ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

—Resulta que Iwa-chan está en camino de perder la virginidad, Kuroo-chan.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eso se pierde alguna vez? —preguntó, fingiendo asombro.

No hacía falta conocer a Kuroo Tetsurou para adivinar que de virgen no tenía _nada_. Pero por lo general, le gustaba hacer el tonto.

—Pues si eres lo suficientemente guapo como yo, sí, claro que puedes perderla.

Iwaizumi cerró los ojos, suspirando para juntar paciencia.

—¿No quieres el paraguas? Genial. Me lo quedo —se dio la media vuelta, caminando hacia la salida.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Iwa-chan! ¡Dámelo! ¡Tobio-chan me lo dio a mí! ¡Vamos, Iwa-chan, que me voy a mojar! ¡Iwa-chaaaaaaaaan!

Al final, Tooru logró salirse con la suya y consiguió el paraguas. Por supuesto, le propuso a su mejor amigo ir hasta la parada del tren compartiéndolo ya que se le antojaba muy romántico. Luego de haberse disculpado y haber recibido otro golpe, ambos caminaron hacia la estación refugiados en el detalle de Tobio-chan.

—Dile gracias a Kageyama de mi parte, sin él ahora sería una sopa —le aseguró, antes de que el tren llegara y tuviera que marcharse. Tooru tenía que tomar el que iba en sentido contrario.

—Lo haré, Iwa-chan.

Durante las cuadras que debía hacer a pie, la lluvia había cesado. Su pico más fuerte había culminado y en ese momento solo caía con suavidad. Se preguntaba por qué Tobio-chan se había tomado aquella molestia. No podía evitar sentirse enojado al respecto. Lo irritaba porque era algo que él no hubiera hecho. Y eso lo hacía sentirse un poco culpable y egoísta. Sabía que lo era, pero no necesitaba que por culpa de Kageyama se lo recordara a sí mismo.

Cuando entró al departamento se encontró con que la madera se hallaba mojada, y algunas prendas estaban tiradas en el suelo siguiendo un rastro que se dirigía a la puerta del baño.

Lo siguió con curiosidad, pensando cuán atrevido debía de ser Tobio-chan para ensuciar su apartamento de esa manera y no importarle las consecuencias. Él no era un obsesivo de la limpieza, pero su kouhai debería saber que no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa para echarle en cara lo molesto que era y que todo iría mejor en su vida sin su presencia. A veces, hasta él mismo se sorprendía de lo predecible que podía llegar a ser.

En la puerta del baño se encontró con un Tobio con el torso desnudo. Era blanco, pero de un color pálido, no tenía aquel delicioso color crema que él sí poseía. Creía haber visto algún tipo de abdominal marcado desvaneciéndose, ya que dudaba que el muchacho siguiera entrenando como lo hacía en secundaria. Pero, de todas formas, no estaba seguro, ya que una toalla colgaba en sus hombros, cubriéndole la visión. Su cabello estaba húmedo y goteaba sobre la tela de color blanco.

—¿Ah? Vaya, veo que alguien se empapó —le sonreía con mofa, apoyando la sien sobre el umbral—. Eso te pasa por ser descuidado, Tobio-chan.

El muchacho se limitó a secarse el cabello con la toalla, frunciendo el ceño con la mirada puesta en el espejo del lavabo.

—Ay, Tobio-chan. ¿No te enseñaron que hay que responderles a tus mayores? ¿Qué hay con esa educación de Karasuno? ¿eh?

—Me mojé porque no llevé paraguas —murmuró, inexpresivo.

Oikawa lo observó confundido.

—¿Cómo qué no? Si me has dado uno a mí. Por cierto, Tobio-chan, Iwa-chan me dijo que te diera las gracias. El camino hacia el tren lo hice con él, y si no fuera por el paraguas, en estos momentos se encontraría empapado.

Tobio asintió, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose al comedor para juntar la ropa. Entonces, Tooru lo comprendió:

—¿Acaso eres tan despistado de no haber llevado un paraguas para ti mismo? —Al ver que el menor no le contestó, pero tampoco negó la teoría, se echó a reír—. ¡Ay, Tobio-chan, pero si serás…!

—Solo han dejado un paraguas en esta casa.

El castaño abrió los ojos de par en par. Eso solo significaba que su kouhai no había sido descuidado como había creído. Había llevado el paraguas, probablemente para sí mismo, pero al darse cuenta que él no había llevado nada, decidió dárselo para que no se mojara, importándole poco si eso le pasaba a él o no.

—¿Por qué….?

El aludido se encogió de hombros, evitando mirarlo.

—Tsk. Eres tan predecible —gruñó, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Kageyama posó sus ojos azules en él, con la confusión brillando en sus orbes.

—Haces todo esto para que te agradezca ¿Verdad? —lo acusó, apuntándolo con el dedo—. Quieres hacerme creer a toda costa que eres mejor que yo.

—Yo no intento eso, Oikawa-san.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que sí! —respondió, acalorado. Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—: te ofreces cocinarme, aunque te diga todas las noches que no quiero; el otro día me dejaste un plato de comida en la puerta de mi habitación sin que te lo pidiera siquiera; luego nos ayudaste a Kuroo-chan y Boku-chan a hacer el trabajo práctico y finalmente hoy me das un paraguas aun sabiendo que ibas a mojarte en consecuencia. ¿Quién haría eso por mí con buenas intenciones? ¡Nadie!

Su respiración se había acelerado, ya que el aire se le había agotado. Tobio-chan lo observaba sorprendido, con los labios apretados como él solía hacer en una fina línea.

—No tienes que agradecerme por nada.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Me haces sentir una mala persona, Tobio-chan! —le contestó con exasperación, mirándolo como si fuese un tonto por no suponerlo.

—Lo siento —agachó la cabeza levemente en su dirección.

—¡No te disculpes!

Su kouhai lo miraba estupefacto.

—No entiendo qué quieres, Oikawa-san.

—Nada, Tobio-chan. No quiero nada —se encaminó hacia su habitación—. Ha sido muy considerado de tu parte, pero no te lo he pedido. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Y aquello era lo más parecido a un gracias que le diría en su vida.

—O-Oikawa-san…

Pero él cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, ignorándolo por completo.

Se apoyó sobre la madera con expresión contrariada.

¿Por qué se había alterado?

Se suponía que solo era Tobio.

* * *

 **Holaa! Siento mucho la demora, me agarraron al final de un cuatrimestre y estando de aquí para allá no pude con todo.**

 **Este capítulo es bastante largo para compensar la ausencia (?) Espero que les guste.**

 **Quiero aclarar que la pareja de Iwaizumi no es OC, si tienen un poquito de imaginación podrán darse cuenta de quién es. Lo sé, es bastante crack, pero lo he leído en otro fic y me ha sentado bastante bien, además de que me daba pena dejarlo solito. :( Espero no despertar su furia (?). También blanquee la de Hinata, así que espero que también lo acepten.**

 **Como dije ya, mencionaré otras parejas pero la principal siempre será Oikage. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los follows, comentarios y favoritos. Espero poder continuar atrapándolas con mi historia.**

 **Un beso! :)**


End file.
